Sammy's Birthday!
by sadhappygirl
Summary: This will be one birthday Sam will never forget!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Someone requested a prompt of Sam celebrating his birthday on Tumblr, instead of this being a one shot it turned into a five chapter ficlette... I hope you like it!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee...Enjoy!  
**

**Chapter One**

_Happy Birthday Son! We miss you! Dad!_

Sam read the text message several more times before responding. This time last year he and his family were staying in a cramp motel room, with all their worldly possessions. He spent his birthday working overtime at his pizza delivery job so his parents didn't have to worry about how they were going to finance Stevie and Stacey's end of the school year fieldtrip to an amusement park along with the extra money needed for the stop at MacDonald's for lunch and what ever else they wanted to spend money on.

It was important to Sam that his younger siblings have as normal of a life as possible. He could go without material things; he was at an age where it didn't bother him as much, but for a couple of nine years old? It hurt his heart that their childhood innocence was being shattered by the harsh realities of life.

**Sam's 18th Birthday May 3, 2011**

"_Wake up Sam!" His mother whispered, she sat on the edge of the bed, her eldest son shared with his younger brother and sister; A huge lump form in Mary Evans throat as she looked at her child and realized how in such a few short months he had grown from being a carefree teenager tossing the football around in the backyard with his father, talking about a girl he had a huge crush on name Mercedes Jones, to a grown man who put aside his childhood to find an after school job to help provide for his family. _

"_Sammy, wake up." She whispered once again, tickling his ribcage. Sam stirred and slowly opened his eyes. "Hey birthday boy!" she smiled, running her hand through his long hair. _

_A slow smile spread on his sleepy face. "Thanks mom," he yawned; looking into her blue eyes. "What time is it?" _

"_Don't worry, you have a little time before you have to get dressed for school." she whispered. "I thought we can spend some time together before we start our day." she explained. Mary gestured for her son to follow her as she opened the door to their motel room. _

_Sam carefully got out of bed; slipped his feet into his sneakers and joined his mother outside. He was surprised to find her holding a small gift wrapped box in her hands. "Mom?" he asked, staring at the gift. "I don't need…"_

"_It's your birthday, Sam." she said, cutting him off. "Your father and I would never let a birthday go by without buying our children a gift…now take it."_

_Sam reluctantly took the gift, although he was happy to know that his parents had gotten him a present, he felt guilty because they could have taken the money and put it to better use. "Where is dad?" he asked. _

"_He was able to get some extra hours…" Mary shrugged, sighing deeply. "He wanted you to know how proud he is to have a man like you for a son." Her blue eyes burned with tears. "We both are." _

"_I have great parents." Sam replied, as his heart swelled inside of his chest. _

"_Well yeah," she sniffed, with a small chuckled. "Now will you please open your gift?"_

_Sam nodded, brushing his too long blond hair out of his eyes. Mary focused on her son's face as she waited for his reaction; he tore off the wrapping and stared at the plain white box. He took a deep breath and lifted the lid, his eyes widened in surprise. "Oh wow!" he said, exhaling. "Mom, this is perfect." _

_The box was filled with personalized guitar picks. _

"_So you like it?" Mary asked for assurance. _

"_Yeah, this is great." Sam flung his arms around his mother's neck and kissed her on the forehead. "I couldn't have asked for a better birthday gift." Mary looked up into her son's green eyes that were glistering with tears. "I love you mom."_

"_And I love you too, Sam-I-Am." She chuckled, brushing his hair out of his face. "Would you mind singing me a song?"_

"_Anything for the best mom in the world…" _

**Present**

A year later, Sam was back in Lima without his parents. He was staying at the Hummel-Hudson's household, courtesy of Finn and Kurt's parents and had his own bedroom in the basement. He doubt if anyone would make a big deal out of his 19th birthday with all the drama going on, which was okay with him. As long as his family wished him a happy birthday everything else didn't matter.

Well almost…

His heart fluttered wildly in chest as he heard Mercedes' ringtone.

Sam quickly answered.

"Hello gorgeous." He greeted with a smile in his voice.

"Morning Sam," Mercedes greeted with the cute laugh he found so adorable.

"And what do I owe this pleasure to?" he asked.

"First of all happy birthday," she began.

"Thank you," he was happy that she remembered.

"You're welcome; and I was wondering what are you doing today?"

"Oh you know, washing my clothes, cleaning my room and helping out at the Hummel's garage… fun stuff…why?"

"I was hoping that you would want to hang out but since you're busy…"

"How soon can you get here...?" He jumped out of bed and looked through the pile of clothes for something to wear.

"Sam," she replied, laughing adorably again. "I can be there in twenty minutes and if you like I can help you with your chores."

"Are you sure you want to do that?" he grabbed a white tee shirt and sniffed it, satisfied it wouldn't offend Mercedes sense of smell, he tossed it on the bed.

"Of course I do," she assured him. "It's your birthday."

"Alright," he said, any time spent with the love of his life is a good thing.

"Have you eaten breakfast yet?"

"No, are you going to cook for me?" he said, teasingly.

"Do you want me to?"

"Yes please."

"Okay, just because it's your birthday." she replied. "Instead of twenty minutes because now I have to stop by the store, I will be there in forty… hopefully no more than an hour."

"Forty it is,"

"Are you sure you won't die of starvation in the meantime?"

"I promise," he said, holding up the Boy Scout salute that she couldn't see.

"Okay." She laughed. _Gosh there she goes with that cute laugh again. _"See you soon…bye." She disconnected the call.

"Yesssssss!" Sam said, dancing around the messy room as he fist pump the air. "Thank you, Jesus." He sang; Mercedes was on her way over to spend time with him…

With. Him.

Sam looked around his messy room and ran his fingers through his blond locks. _Fuck! Mercedes is_ _coming over!_ He ran upstairs to grab several trash bags and the vacuum.

Mercedes searched through the list of phone numbers on her cell phone until she found what she was looking for. She pressed the dial button and waited for the person on the other end to answer; she grabbed her car keys and headed out the door.

"Party Accessories, for all your party needs," the female greeted in a dry voice. "This is Trisha."

Mercedes roll her eyes. "Hey Trisha," she greet warmly. "This is Mercedes Jones, I'm throwing a surprise birthday tonight and I was calling to make sure that my order will be ready to pick up by one o'clock."

"Hold on a minute." Trisha placed her on hold. "Miss Jones?" she said, after several minutes. "Your order will be ready for pick up."

"Thank you." A huge smile spread on her lips. "I will have someone picking up the order at one." She disconnected the call and texted Finn, Puck, Blaine, Mike and Kurt to pick up the decorations at one.

Mercedes has been planning this party for Sam for over a month. She had sworn their friends to secrecy, threatening a slow and painful death if they breathe a syllable to Sam, especially Blaine who couldn't keep a secret if his life depended on it. Once she threatened to take away his bow ties and force him to wear socks and long pants for the rest of the school year, he gotten the message loud and clear.

Mercedes slid behind the wheel of her car and checked out her reflection in the rear view mirror. She tossed her bag on the passenger's seat, started the ignition and put on her favorite pair of purple sunglasses. Kurt's ringtone began to play.

"You got my text?" She greeted, backing out the parking lot.

"Yeah," he said, "We will pick up the decorations from Party Accessories at one."

"Great, have you heard from the rest of the guys?"

"Everyone is on board," Kurt assured her. "Finn might be a little late cause you know, Rachel is still crying about fucking up her audition to NYADA."

"Are you serious?" Mercedes huffed. "It's been almost three weeks; I'm surprised she hadn't died of dehydration by now."

"Mercedes you know how much of a drama queen she is," Kurt sighed, as he checked his face for blemishes. "Any who, I'm just checking in."

"Kurt thanks for doing this for me," she said. "I appreciate all the help, I really want Sam to have a great party; he deserves it after everything he's been through."

"Uh…Mercedes, Sam doesn't give a rat's ass about a party, he only wants you." He reminded her. "And from the all the eye fucking that's going on between the both of you, I can safely say that the feeling is mutual."

"Kurt…"

"Come on Mercedes, don't you think it's about time you put everyone out of their misery and give the poor boy some lovin'?" He said. "I'm tired of hearing your version of _Disco Inferno_ whenever I pass his room on the way to do laundry." He continued. "I swear he's about to jerk himself raw."

"…"

Her silence spoke volumes…

"Ah-ha, I _knew_ it!" he squealed, clapping his hands in glee. "You finally came to your senses, congrats; I always knew you were a smart girl."

"I know right?" She laughed. "Hey bestie if you're at home, I'll be seeing you in a few."

"You're coming over?"

"Yeah, I'm spending time with Sam."

"Oh, then that's explains it…"

"Explains what?"

"He's on a Mercedes' high," he said teasingly. "Sam floated into the kitchen a while ago, speaking incoherently, the only words I understood were Mercedes and food, then he did floated out doing a couple of body rolls." He smirked.

"Kurt, stop it," she giggled, happy to hear Sam's reaction to her coming over. "I'm sure you're exaggerating."

"Wait until you see him," Kurt laughed. "You have stolen his motherfucking mind."

Sam started a load of wash before starting on his room; at least it wouldn't look as bad when Mercedes gets there. He still couldn't believe that Mercedes wanted to hang out with him! Of course things between them were a lot better ever since Coach Sylvester called them out on the sexual tension between them and the kiss in the empty classroom after he showed her Mercedes Inferno on _Youtube_.

Things were definitely looking up between them.

The sound of Mercedes' ringtone tickled his ears; he quickly answered the phone on the fourth ring. "Oohhh, two phone calls in a row, and we're not even dating, yet." He answered, in a jovial mood.

"I can't get enough of your sexy southern drawl." She answered coyly. "I'm standing in the middle of Herbs and you know what?"

"What?" He chuckled.

"I had forgotten to ask the birthday boy what he wanted to eat,"

"What I want to eat?" he echoed. "Mercedes, that's a loaded question which can be taken in one or two ways."

"Samuel Evans," Mercedes giggled, feeling her cheeks growing warm. "I'm talking about breakfast, not…" she cleared her throat. "Oh you're being a bad boy maybe I have to give you a couple of licks."

"Don't tease me woman." Sam moaned, his dick twitching against his leg.

"Licks, as in a couple of smacks on that cute butt of yours."

"Like I said, don't tease me woman."

"You are incorrigible." She tucked several strands of hair behind her ears. "How does eggs, hot buttered grits, pan sausage and toast sound?"

"How about strawberry pancakes instead of toast?" he suggested, smacking his lips. Last summer, he fell in love with her strawberry pancakes and Mercedes would practically cook them for him everyday. "You know how much I love them."

"It's your birthday; you can have _whatever_ you want." She whispered, emphasizing the word _whatever_.

"Mmmm is that so?"

"Mmmm, what do _you_ think?"

He gasped audibly…

_Fuck! Is she trying to kill him?_

His dick twitched a little harder.

"Sam, are you still there?"

"Yeah, babe I'm still here." He assured her. "Just hurry up and get here, I'm starving…and not only for food…"

**tbc...**

**A/N: Thanks for reading!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow thanks for the overwhelming response to the first chapter, I wasn't expecting it. I am truly humbled.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee...Enjoy!  
**

**Chapter Two**

Mercedes honked her car horn as she pulled into the Hummel-Hudson's driveway. She smiled as the front door opened, revealing Sam stepping across the threshold.

_Damn!_ She said to herself, checking out his abs in the smedium white tee shirt. Mercedes chewed on her bottom lip as images of a naked Sam cluttered her mind.

He sprinted down the steps and ran to open the car door for her. He held out his hand for her to take, she accepted; he helped her out the car and pulled her in his arms. Mercedes felt her heart pounding hard against her chest as their bodies came into contact. It had been quite a while since their bodies had actually touched. Sam inhaled deeply, she smelled of strawberries and chocolate.

"Hey." Sam said, looking down into her warm brown eyes. _Damn she's beautiful._

"Hey, yourself birthday boy." She greeted, smiling brightly. He smelled of mint toothpaste and Irish Spring body wash.

They stood gazing at each other for a few minutes.

Sam shifted his attention to Mercedes' sexy lips, thinking how much he wanted to taste them. "Do I get a birthday kiss?" He asked, finally breaking the silence.

"Of course you do." Mercedes replied with a nervous giggle.

Sam placed his index finger under her chin and gently lifted her head as he simultaneously dipped his to meet her halfway. Mercedes closed her eyes as Sam's pillowy lips touched hers; her butterflies fluttered wildly as her knees slightly buckled. If Sam wasn't holding her, she would have fallen to the ground in a puddle of mush.

"Mmmm," he said, licking her lips, they tasted like strawberries. "More please."

"As you wish." She whispered, anticipating his next move.

Sam slowly traced the outline of her generous lips with his tongue, which illicit a small throaty moan from Mercedes. He moved his hand from under her chin and moved it down her neck, to her shoulders and ran his fingers up and down her sides before resting them her firmly on her soft ass.

Mercedes slowly exhaled as the tip of his hot tongue probed the opening of her lips, asking for permission to enter. She parted her juicy lips, granting his request. Sam growled in his throat as the kiss deepened. He hungrily licked the inside of her mouth, reacquainting himself with her sweet taste. Mercedes wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing his face against hers.

_Oh God how she missed this…missed him!_

Mercedes whimpered as their tongues danced, twirled and played tag until their lungs begged for air.

"Mercedes," Sam panted; he pushed her up against the car, molding her body against his. "Are you my birthday present?" he whispered in her ear.

Mercedes nodded, unable to speak…

He brushed his lips against the crook of her neck. "Do I get to unwrapped you and claim you as mine?"

She nodded for a second time…

Sam moved to settle between her legs, making sure his hard dick was positioned against her crotch.

"Are you mine, Mercedes?" He asked, rubbing against her. "Are you my woman?" _Fuck, this feels good!_

Mercedes felt herself becoming moist…

"Are you my woman?" he repeated, in a softer tone. "I need to hear you say it."

"Yes Sammy," Mercedes hissed, arching her back forward as the jean material rubbed against her swollen clit.

"Yes Sammy, what?" Sam lowered his head and bit her harden nipples through her shirt.

"Yes Sammy, I'm your woman." She said breathlessly. "I had always been yours." Mercedes continued. "And always will be." She cupped his cheeks with her fingers; lifted her head and caught his bottom lip between her teeth and sucked it into her mouth.

"Mmmm," Sam groaned, dry fucking her harder. He felt his abdomen muscles tightening; he knew if he didn't stop, he was going to jizz in his pants. "Mercedes…" he showered her face with hot, wet kisses. "Mercedes…"

"Don't stop…" she begged, "So close…"

_Fuck it, his baby wanted to cum…_

"Sammy…" Mercedes gasped, "Oohhh…"

Mercedes was a screamer. Sam covered her mouth with his; they were already living dangerously by dry fucking in the driveway of the newly elected congressman from Ohio. The last thing they needed was to have one of the neighbors hear her and call the police.

He held her tenderly as she trembled beneath him…

Screaming his name against his mouth as she came…

A few minutes later, Sam joined her; his hot sticky cum soaking his boxers.

"Mercedes," he moaned, breathing heavily.

She reached up and ran her fingers through his damp locks as they relished in their sexual high.

Sam pressed his ear against Mercedes' chest and listened to the steady rhythm of her heartbeat "That was pretty reckless." He began the corners of his lips quirked up in a smile.

"Yeah it was," she agreed.

"We could've got arrested for public indecency if someone spotted us." He continued.

"My parents would have loved that," she joked. "I can see the headlines now, and I do mean headlines in big black bold letters. Mercedes Jones, daughter of the beloved Doctor Isaac Jones, DDS., and his saintly wife Racine, was arrested today with her boyfriend Samuel Evans for dry fucking in public."

"So happy that didn't happen." He chuckled, pushing himself off her. He grimaced as he glanced down; the crotch of his jeans was sticking to his skin.

"How much did you cum?" Mercedes pulled herself into a sitting position. Sam helped her to her feet; she rubbed a hand against his crotch. "Wow." She said, feeling how sticky his jeans were. "That much huh?"

"It's your fault." He grinned, "I've been backed up for months."

"Then I guess I have to do something about that." She said with a mischievous smile.

Sam grabbed the bags of grocery out of the trunk. "Follow me inside, my gorgeous girlfriend," he said, giving her a nose scrunching smile; Sam couldn't have asked for a better birthday present than to be able to call Mercedes his girlfriend.

"Okay, my hellasexy boyfriend." Mercedes giggled.

He leaned forward and gave his girlfriend a kiss on the forehead. "Did I tell my girlfriend how amazing she is?"

"No, I don't think so." She smiled, biting her bottom lip.

"Well she is," he sighed dreamily. "My girlfriend is the most amazing woman in the world."

Mercedes felt her cheeks growing warm. "My boyfriend is pretty amazing himself." she replied. "He's very adorkable. He's really one of a kind."

"It sounds as if you are as crazy about your amazing boyfriend as I am about my amazing girlfriend."

"I am." Mercedes confessed.

The smile on Sam's face was so wide, he cheeks ached.

**OOOO**

"Hello Mercedes," Kurt sang sweetly as she and Sam placed the bags of groceries on the kitchen counter, his blue eyes shifted between them. "Sooo, what's new?"

"Mercedes and I are back together." Sam proudly announced, grinning like an idiot.

"Well it's about fucking time," Kurt replied, kissing his bestie on the cheeks. "Sam, you better not break her heart or I will kick your cute ass." The smaller male warned him. "Don't let my size fool you, I can do some damage."

"Kurt…" Mercedes spoke up.

He held up a finger to silence her. "Mercedes I know you can take care of yourself," he said. "But I want you to know that I'm here for you, we have been through too much bullshit for me not to." He returned his attentions to Sam. "So let me reiterate, Sam if you hurt my best friend, I'm going to cut off your dick and feed it to you."

Sam and Mercedes raised their eyebrows in surprise.

"Yeah, I went there." He added.

"Kurt, you don't have to worry about me hurting your best friend," Sam assured him. "I rather die than to hurt my Mercedes."

"I'm glad we'd clear that up." Kurt sighed, scratching his eyebrow.

"Me too," Sam punched Kurt lightly on the forearm. "Now if you excuse me." He kissed wrapped his arms around Mercedes' waist and drew her to him. "I'm going to miss you," he whispered before kissing her passionately. "I'll be ready for those strawberry pancakes when I get back." He kissed her again and left the kitchen.

"Fuck Mercedes," Kurt said, fanning himself. "Sam would've devoured you if I wasn't in the room." He smirked, his blue eyes twinkling. He stared at Mercedes like he was the cat that ate the yellow canary.

"What? Kurt, I know you're itching to tell me something." Mercedes huffed, "So spill."

"Okay… because you asked…" he pretend to pick invisible lent from his clothes. "Um… the next time you and Sam decide to dry fuck each other in the driveway please climb into the fucking car." He bit down on his bottom lip in an effort to prevent himself from laughing.

"Dammit Kurt, you saw us?" Mercedes asked, her mahogany cheeks heating up.

"Hello?" He rolled his eyes. "You were in full view of the entire population of Lima," he reminded her, "I thought you two were going to rub the paint off the hood." He burst into a fit of laughter. "I know it's been a while since Sam had any noms noms, but shit Mercedes…" he wiped the tears from his eyes. "I had no idea you were a freak."

Mercedes side eyed the hell out of Kurt. "You should talk," she said. "It wasn't that long ago you called me in complete meltdown mode because you thought you might have to take Blaine to the emergency room because the anal beads got stuck in his ass." she reminded him. "Talking about being a freak…"

"Okay, okay you made your point," Kurt said, holding up his hands in surrender. "Mercedes, you got Sam grinning like a fucking idiot." He said, changing the subject. "I won't be surprise if he floats back in here on the back of a unicorn." He quipped.

"Shut up Kurt," Mercedes giggled. She placed the cast iron skillet on the stove and took out the mixing bowl for the pancake batter. "Are you staying for breakfast?" she asked, reaching into the utensil drawer for a spoon and a spatula.

"No, I'm meeting Blaine at the Lima Bean." Kurt replied, grabbing a strawberry. "Besides, I'm sure Sam will not appreciate me cockblocking him," he smirked, winking at her.

"Oh please," Mercedes replied, shaking her head slowly. "Sam's not like that, besides there's plenty of food and I really was expecting Finn to be here to help eat…so why don't you and Blaine have breakfast with us?"

"Oh believe me, Sam is _definitely_ like that," he assured her. "He is so looking forward to having breakfast with you – alone." He swiped another strawberry. "Did you buy any condoms?" he asked, bluntly.

"Kurt…" She replied, focusing on the pancake batter; her neck was heating up as she avoided his eyes.

"Don't Kurt me," her best friend retorted. "I'm sure Sam can borrow some from Finn, but I doubt they are the same size." He chuckled. "Sam looks like a golden wrapper kind of guy while Finn loves the blue if you know what I mean."

"Have you been checking out my boyfriend's junk?" Mercedes asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Of course not," Kurt replied hotly. "I mean you know they say, 'if a guy has big hands or big feet that usually mean he got a big dick.'" He explained.

Mercedes giggled. "I think we should change the subject." She suggested. "I'm learning waaay to much about your stepbrother's dick than I have the right to know, that's Rachel's territory and believe me, I don't want anything that Rachel Berry has."

**OOOO**

"Mmmm," Sam said, returning to the kitchen. "You got it smelling good in here baby." He walked up to the stove where Mercedes were stirring the pot of grits and stood behind her. "I can get use to this." He brush aside her hair dipped his head down and nibbled on her neck.

Mercedes' breath hitched in her throat. "Sam…" she moaned. "If you don't stop, your breakfast will be ruined."

"We can always have each other for breakfast." He hinted, nibbling on her earlobe. "In fact the more I think about it, the more I like the idea."

"I wished you would have told me before I did all this cooking." She replied. "Taste." She tore a pancake in half and dipped it in melted butter and held it out for Sam to eat.

He took a huge bite and chewed slowly, "Mmmm, that's good," he complimented, taking another bite. "Is the food ready?"

"I thought you wanted to have me for breakfast." She said teasingly as she hands him a plate.

"I'm saving you for later." He said, wiggling his eyebrows.

**OOOO**

It was the best meal Sam has ever eaten.

Throughout breakfast, he imagined this was him and Mercedes in the future, sitting around the kitchen table with their children. Mercedes would have won a boatload of Grammies by then and was working on an album with Adele. He would have a successful comic strip in syndication that was loosely based on his family life.

"Sam, are you all right?" Mercedes asked when she caught him staring off in space with a goofy grin on his face.

"I'm fine baby." He answered, giving her a nose scrunching smile. "Better than I had ever been in a long time and it's all because of you." He placed a hand over hers and squeezed gently. "You're the greatest thing that had ever happened to me, Mercedes." he confessed. "You're the air that breathes in me." his voice threatened to crack. "I love you Mercedes."

Mercedes felt the tears welling up in her eyes.

"I love you too, Sam." she replied, her heart skipped a couple of beats as he dragged his chair next to hers; he cupped her face in his hands and looked into her brown orbs.

"You know that you're _the_ one don't you?" He whispered, his green eyes glistening with tears. "You're the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with; I knew it the moment I had asked you to dance with me at prom last year that I didn't want anyone else." He brushed his lips across her eye brows…

Her eye lids…

The tip of her nose…

And her lips…

Before capturing them with his…

**tbc...**

**A/N: Thanks for reading!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Wow! I am flabbergasted at the amount of alerts and reviews this ficlette is recieving! Thanks so much!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or She Like by Poetic Jones...Enjoy!  
**

**Chapter Three**

"What do you want to do next, birthday boy?" Mercedes asked Sam, she had put away the last of the dry dishes and was leaning against the counter, watching Sam scrub out the kitchen sinks.

"What do you want to do?" He replied with a question. A lopsided grin spread on his face.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Whatever you want to do," she said coyly, flipping her hair over her shoulders in a flirty manner. "You're the king." Mercedes ran the tip of her tongue seductively over her juicy plump lips and smiled innocently.

Sam gulped, his Adam's apple bobbed up and down as he focused on her sweet full lips. "So if I want to feel those soft lips on me?" He replied, raising an eyebrow. He knew exactly _where_ he wanted to feel those soft lips.

"Just tell me where and it will be done." The mahogany woman said without missing a beat. She glanced briefly at his crotch and grinned, his dick was twitching.

"Come here." He commanded since he was the king.

Mercedes straightened up and walked to his side. "Yes, your majesty?" She said, breathlessly.

A smirk played on Sam's lips. He turned off the faucet and dried his hands on the legs of his jeans. He had a feeling he wasn't going to forget his 19th birthday for the rest of his life. Sam wrapped his arms around his girlfriend's waist and pulled her into an embrace. They stayed in that position until Mercedes' cell phone buzzed.

"I'm sorry Sam, but I have to take this," Mercedes said, reluctant to leave the warmth of her boyfriend's arms. "It's important."

"How important is it?" he asked, his arms still wrapped around her.

"Very."

"All right," he sighed, slowly letting his hands dropped to his side.

Mercedes fished her cell phone out of her pocket, and talked into the phone. "Hang on a sec." she told the person on the other end. She turned to Sam; he was pouting. "I won't be long, I promise." She assured him; she stood on her tip toe and kissed him softly on his lips. "Your majesty." She left the room for privacy.

"Santana, what's up?" She asked, looking back to make sure Sam didn't follow her.

"Hey Wheezy, was that Sam I heard in the background?" Santana greeted in a teasing tone. "Are you giving him an early birthday treat?"

"Mind your business."

"Hmmm, why so hostile? Sam playing hard to get?" Santana laughed. "Anyways…Brit and I are going over the music selection with Artie for Guppy Lips little shindig tonight and we was wondering do you want lots of ass shaking music or slow jams?" She replied. "Brit say that we should have lots of slow jams which I don't disagree with, but Sam has a real hard on for your voluptuous ass, girl." she chuckled. "The other day, I caught him palming his dick through his jeans when he thought no one was looking." She continued. "Remember when we were waiting for Mr. Schue to show up for booty camp and Artie was playing Big Sean's _Dance_?"

"Yeah…" Mercedes was doing some warm up exercises with Tina and Sugar.

"Gurrl, you made Nicki Minaj look basic; the way you were shaking that magical ass of yours was a fucking masterpiece…Sam was drooling so bad, I thought he needed a bucket; but he wasn't the only one turned on by that big fat booty of yours," she confessed. "I think Blaine was straight for about ten minutes, Rory lost his annoying accent, Artie almost stood and walked out of his chair, even Teen Jesus was praising the healing powers of that ass. "She cracked. "Mercedes, I ain't gonna lie, if I wasn't in love Brit and I knew that I had a chance of getting with you? Hey all bets are off, the Kentucky Fried Stripper and I would be fighting for that delicious ass of yours."

Mercedes chuckled. "Gee thanks Satan, it's nice to know one of my girls have a lady hardon for me." She quipped.

"But I digress…so what will it be?"

"Let's make it a good mixture of both with a few country songs thrown in for good measure."

"Gotcha,"

"Santana I can't thank you enough for helping me out and please tell Brit and Artie how much I appreciate them."

"It's no problem, anything to help the cause."

"What cause?"

"Getting you two laid," Santana smirked. "It's time for the eye fucking to stop and the removal of clothing to begin."

"Is this why everyone is being so cooperative in helping me?" Mercedes rolled her eyes, thinking what a bunch of perverted people she hangs around with.

"Of course not," Santana laughed. "We like Sam and we didn't get a chance to help him celebrate his birthday last year because of all the crap he and his family was going through and we know how much you love Sam and we love you, so…"

Mercedes' lips curved into a warm smile. "Thanks…."

"Mercedes, baby are you still on the phone?" Sam called from the kitchen.

"Yeah, almost finish…" she replied. "Uh…Santana will there be anything else?"

"Did Sam just call you baby?" She giggled, ignoring Mercedes' words. "I guess things are going better than expected, so if um… you two decide to do the horizontal tango, you better not show up late for your own party." Santana quipped as she disconnected the call.

Mercedes pocketed her cell phone and returned to the kitchen. "Sam, what are you doing?" She gasped in surprise; she bit her bottom lip to stifle a laugh. He was slow dancing around the room with the broom.

"Practicing my moves for prom, sweetheart," He replied, dipping the broom. Sam's green eyes sparkled as he waggled his eyebrows at her. "I don't want my woman to be embarrassed as I twirl her around the dance floor." he gave her one of his trademark lopsided grins that she always finds adorkable. "We can't have that."

Mercedes' heart swelled in her chest, for the first time in a long time she was excited about prom. "We can always break out in the funky robot." She giggled softly, fondly remembering last year's prom.

Sam placed the broom in the closet. "Would my lady grant her majesty, the king the honor of a dance?" He asked, doing his Prince William impression. He held out his hand with dramatic flair. "Does my lady accept her king request?"

Mercedes nodded, placing her tiny hand in his. "It will be my pleasure, your majesty." She answered, bowing slightly.

Sam grinned; his huge hand engulfed hers, "Be back in one second." he said, lifting her hand to his lips and kissing it lightly. He sprinted to the radio and changed the station until he found a suitable song. He bobbed his head to the sexy neo-soul sounds of Poetic Jones' _She Like. _He strutted to her like he had no fucks to give and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"_She sounds like…_

_She feels like…"_

Mercedes raised an eyebrow and licked her lips. Sam's swagger made her panties wet.

"_She feels like…_

_For real like…"_

"Show me what you got Ms. Jones." He slid his hand to her ass and smacked it.

"_She moves like… _

_She grooves like…"_

"Oohhh," Mercedes moaned, biting down on her juicy bottom lip; they began to slow grind to the song. "I don't think you can handle it, Mr. Evans."

_She smooth like…_

_She true like…"_

"You don't know what I can handle, baby," he countered, staring into her dark chocolate eyes. "I've learned a few things, that I'm willing to teach you."

"Oh is that a fact," she quipped; "You have something to teach me?"

"Uh-huh…" Sam's hands ran slowly and methodically up and down her curves, making Mercedes whimper as he came into contact with her skin. "I can make you cum without even touching your pretty pussy," he informed her.

"_She's my - damn…_

_She takes me as I am…_

"Fuck…" She said, breathlessly. "I want to be your student, Sam."

"Your majesty," he whispered he reached under her shirt and raked his fingers across her smooth stomach, moving upward; he cupped her right breast in his hand and played with her nipple through the thin satiny material. "It's my birthday and I am the king."

"Your majesty," Mercedes corrected, his touches had a direct line to her heated core, and the more he touched her the harder her clitoris throbbed. "Your majesty…" she hissed.

"You want me to get you off?" He smiled mischievously, grinding his growing erection against his girlfriend's soft body.

"_The embodiment of imperfect perfection…_

_She's my reflection…"_

"Please…?" Mercedes begged. "Your majesty..?"

"As you wish," he answered, lowering his head until his lips pressed against hers.

"_Feeling our connection…_

_I noticed how God love me back… _

Mercedes reached up and grabbed a fistful of blond locks; their teeth scraped against each other as she hungrily sucked his tongue into her mouth.

"_She sounds like…_

_She feels like…_

_She feels like…"_

Sam growled softly; he slide his other hand under her shirt; kneading both her sensitive nipples roughly between his fingers. He unhooked her bra and cupped her ample breasts in his huge hands.

"_For real like…_

_She moves like…_

_She grooves like…" _

He broke their kiss, nibbling along her jawline, leaving behind a trail of hot wet kisses as he kissed, sucked and licked his way down her neck…

Mercedes shut her eyes; enjoying Sam's full lips on her ultra sensitive skin. "Oh god, Sam… your majesty…" she gasped.

He lifted her shirt, stepped back to take a good look at the twins; Sam licked his lips in anticipation. "Hello girls," he greeted, lowering his head to shower her breasts with kisses. "Sammy's home…"

"_She smooth like…_

_She true like…_

_She sounds like…"_

Mercedes purred with contentment; running her nails through Sam's hair as he demonstrated how much he had missed _his_ girls_. _They were so caught up in the moment; they didn't hear Finn walked into the kitchen until it was too late.

"Damn!" Finn said loudly, getting an eyeful of Sam tongue fucking Mercedes' heavenly cocoa puffs.

Sam quickly lifted his head and covered Mercedes with his body. "What the hell Finn," Sam shouted, his ears turning red. "Don't you know how to knock?" He was more embarrassed than angry.

"Since when do I have to knock in my own house?" Finn replied; diverting his eyes as Mercedes straightened her clothes. "Shit, you better be glad it was me and not Burt and my mom."

"Sorry Finn," Mercedes said calmly. "Sam and I should've been more careful." She entwined her fingers with Sam's.

"Well…yeah," Finn refused to look at her; the image of seeing her glorious boobs was etched on his brain for the rest of his life. He was afraid if he looked at her, she would be able to see what he was thinking.

Sam narrowed his eyes; he _knew_ what Finn was thinking; Mercedes' chest has always been a popular topic in the boy's locker room that is, until she became his girlfriend and he threatened to kick the shit out of anyone who disrespected his woman.

"Mercedes, why don't we go to my room?" Sam suggested. "I'm ready to open my present."

A shy smiled played on her lips. "Sam, would you mind if I talk to Finn…alone?"

"Yes," he huffed.

"Uh…Mercedes if you want to talk about what I had just walked in on…hey no sweat, my lips are sealed." Finn pretended to lock his mouth with an imaginary lock and key.

"That's right Hudson," Sam growled, stepping up to Finn. "Cause if I hear one word about this I'm gonna kick your balls into your throat."

"Sam, cool down." Mercedes replied. "Finn gave his word, so just stop," she turned her attentions to Finn. "Finn all it's going to take is one word." She warned him, agreeing with Sam. "One word and Sam is going to stomp all over your ass."

"Rachel will never hear anything from me," he promised. "Hey…wait a minute….so you guys are back together?" He asked, looking somewhat confuse.

Sam wrapped his arm around Mercedes and smirked. "Later, Finn."

**tbc...**

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for the continuing interest in this story, I'm shaking my head at the continuing alerts I find in my email every day! Thanks for the love and reviews, they really means a lot!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee...Enjoy!  
**

**Chapter Four**

Sam hesitated as he rested his hand on the doorknob; he turned to Mercedes and grinned sheepishly. "Just giving you fair warning; my room is a little claustrophobic." He said. "And it's kind of messy; I'd tried to straighten it up a bit..."

"Sam, open the door." Mercedes interjected. "I don't care how messy your room is, I just want to be with you."

"Okay," he turned the knob and opened the door. "Welcome to Sammy's World." He announced. Sam stepped aside to allow Mercedes to enter first.

"Sam!" She gasped in surprise, giggling. "Where in the hell did you get _that_ from?" The first thing Mercedes noticed was the poster size picture of her dressed as a Cheerio, hanging on the wall. "God, Sam that was ages ago. Take it down."

"That's not gonna happen," he answered, stepping in the room and closing the door behind them. "You don't know what I had to do to get that picture from Kurt." He said. "And believe me baby, I'd earned it." He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, pressing his chest against her back. "You look hot in that uniform baby," he whispered nuzzling her neck. "Do you still have it?"

"Yes," Mercedes whispered breathlessly, leaning her head against his chest. "Why?"

"Just curious," Mercedes looked up at him – skeptical. "What?" he laughed.

"You forget that I know you Sam Evans." She replied, hiding her smile.

"Okay, okay so I have been having a few fantasies about seeing you sashaying around dressed as a Cheerio." He admitted, which earned him a jab in the rib. "Hey, I was only being truthful."

"Well I guess I have to see about making your fantasy come true," she waggled her eyebrows.

"You would do that for me?" he asked, kissing the crook of her neck.

"As long as I get to see you in those sexy swim trunks…!" Mercedes replied breathlessly, she shut her eyes; enjoying the feel of Sam's plump lips on her neck.

"We can make it happen." Sam slid his hands under her shirt and pinched her nipples. "Can I unwrap my present now?" He unhooked her bra and palmed her breasts.

"What ever…your majesty…wants." She said in between gasps.

Sam quickly divested Mercedes of her shirt and bra, tossing them in a corner that was joined by his tee shirt, a few seconds later. '"You are so beautiful, Mercedes." Sam whispered, turning her around to face him. He cupped her face in his hands and tilted her head back. "I can't believe that you're mine." He tenderly kissed her eyelids.

Mercedes wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling him closer; loving the sensation of flesh rubbing against flesh. Sam covered her mouth with his, hungrily sucking on her sweet, sweet lips.

"Mmmm…" Mercedes moaned, she slide her hands into the back pockets of his jeans; gently squeezing his cute ass.

Sam broke the kiss and looked into her beautiful, brown eyes. "I love you," he said, his voice full of emotion. "I promise from this second forward, I will do everything in my power to keep that beautiful smile on your face." he vowed. "I don't ever want to be the cause of your pain."

Mercedes' eyes filled with tears. She silently thanked God for bringing Sam into her life. "I love you, too." she managed to get out without crying. "I too promise from this second forward, I will do everything in my power to keep that gorgeous smile on your face," her voice cracked. She willed the tears not to fall. "No more pain for us."

Sam ran his fingers through her hair; his smile was so big his face began to ache. "I guess you are stuck with me for the rest your life," he said teasingly. "How do you feel about that?"

"There are worst things that I could be stuck with," Mercedes replied, biting her bottom lip.

"Such as…?"

"Listening to Mr. Schue trying to do Kanye." She quipped.

She giggled as Sam grimaced. "That's just….no…"

Mercedes laid her head on his chest and sighed deeply. Sam placed a finger under her chin and lifted her head; she shut her eyes as his breath tickled her cheeks. She moaned as he slipped his tongue inside her mouth to play with hers. Sam, without breaking the kiss, walked her backwards toward the bed until the back of her legs hit the edge of it. Seconds later Mercedes' feet left the floor as she fell on the soft mattress with Sam on top of her.

She threaded her fingers through his blond locks as they continued to tongue fuck each other mouths. Sam's hands found their way back to her breasts. Mercedes gasped. He fondled her sensitive nipples until they were erect. He broke the kiss and made his way to her chest, leaving a trail of hot wet kisses in his wake. Mercedes' grip tightened on his locks as he hungrily sucked a breast into his mouth. She hissed, arching her back forward as he slowly licked her nipple.

_Fuck, _S_am's tongue was driving her crazy!_ Mercedes felt the moistness between her legs increased, she was sure she was on the verge of having an orgasm! Sam released her nipple, kissed his way across her chest and attached his lips onto her second breast. She cried out as his fingers traveled down her body, resting on the rim of her jeans. He unsnapped the button and undid the zip of her jeans. Sam tugged at her snug jeans, pushing them down her hips; stopping just above her knees.

Mercedes' breath caught in her throat. Sam's hand roamed up and down her thighs and over her abdomen; her butterflies fluttered wildly as he lightly traced a circle around her bellybutton, causing her to slightly tremble.

"Sammy…your majesty…" she cried out, widening her legs.

Sam placed his hand between her legs; Mercedes' breathe became labored as his fingers caressed her throbbing pussy through the purple satin panties until the crotch was soaking wet. He hooked a finger in the elastic band of the cum-soaked material and pushed it aside. Sam brushed a finger over the glistening patch of dewy black hair on her pussy lips several times before opening her wet curled folds.

"Oh god!" Mercedes whimpered; small currents of electricity ran through her body as his long finger made contact with her slick, core. Sam glided his finger over her throbbing clitoris; the heat radiating from her pussy was enough to rival the sun. He buried his finger inside her and began thrusting it in and out; he added another finger and placed his thumb over her aching clit.

"Sammy…" she moaned, wiggling her ass as he finger fucked her.

Sam released her nipple and kissed his way back to her mouth and plunged his tongue into her mouth. He had dreamed of doing this to Mercedes ever since he stepped foot back into Lima. He memorized every moan, every cry of pleasure that rolled out of her juicy lips, last summer. He had missed being with her like this…

Touching her...

Loving her…

Mercedes moaned into his mouth as the pressure in her abdomen began building up, her vaginal muscles tightened around his fingers; she dug her nails into his back, drawing blood…

Sam thrust his fingers faster and deeper within her…

"Oohhh…Oohhh…." Mercedes sang, biting her bottom lip to prevent herself from screaming at the top of her lungs…

"Cum for me, Mercedes," Sam whispered in her ear. "Cum for your, king." He became more aroused as he watched her ground her wet pussy against his fingers. "That's it baby, cum for Sammy."

She wrapped her legs around Sam's arm and arched her back high off the bed as she surrender to her orgasm. "Sammy…" she gasped. "Sammy…"

Sam watched her with gazed over eyes as he continued to finger fuck her as her sweet, sticky ambrosia soaked his fingers and ran down his arm…

"You are so beautiful when you cum," he whispered.

Mercedes' chest heave up and down as Sam continued to stroke her clit a few minutes longer.

He slowly withdrew his cum soaked fingers and brought them to his lips and sucked and licked them clean.

"Mmmm, just as sweet and delicious as I remembered." He said, smacking his lips. "Wanna taste?"

"Please..."

He leaned his head down and kissed her deeply, nothing turned him on more than to kiss Mercedes with her ambrosia still on his lips.

"Mmmm…" Mercedes purred, loving the way she tasted on his lips.

Sam broke the kiss and rolled out of bed, she watched him stripped out of his jeans and boxers and tossed them in the pile of clothes. He gave her a nose scrunching smile as her big doe eyes travelled slowly down his body. The one thing he was grateful for about synchronized swimming was that it kept him in top physical shape.

Her eyes lingered at his dick, a wicked smile played on her lips as it twitched. "Well hello to you too." she greeted warmly.

Sam reached for her jeans and panties and jerked them off, throwing them in the growing pile of clothes. He opened the drawer next to his bed and searched for a condom. "Fuck," he slammed the drawer shut after coming up empty handed.

"What's the matter, Sammy?" Mercedes asked, patting the empty space on the bed.

Sam blew out a breath of frustration and ran his fingers through his hair. "Dammit, Sam." he slapped his hand against his forehead. "You stupid asshole." He remembered throwing away the box of condoms in a fit of anger on Valentines' Day.

"Sam, what's the matter?" She repeated.

He flopped down next to her and pouted. "I don't have any condoms." He answered sadly. "I threw them out after you told me we couldn't see each other."

"Oh poor baby," She sighed, planting soft kisses on his back. "I'm sorry." She nibbled on his shoulder blade.

"Not as sorry as I am." He shut his eyes; Mercedes flicked her tongue down his spine.

"It's not the end of the world." She continued. "We can always go to the store, but right now I want to kiss, lick and suck you all over." She wrapped her arms around his waist and slid her hand between his legs. "Can I make love to you with my mouth?" she asked. "I want to make you cum, will that be okay?"

Sam jumped. Mercedes wrapped her small hand around his dick and began stroking him. "Yessss." He hissed, he might be dyslexic but he was far from stupid.

"Oh goody," Mercedes cheered, pulling him down besides her. "Let the party continue."

**OOOO**

As promised, Mercedes took Sam to heaven and back. She kissed, licked and sucked every inch of his body. He screamed her name until his throat was raw. He had a big dopey grin on his face as Mercedes nestled in his arms. He turned and looked at her, sighing dreamily.

"What?" Mercedes giggled, feeling very proud. "Are you okay?"

Sam nodded. "I'm more than okay," he managed to say. "I'm downright delirious with joy."

"Hmmmm," she said, scrunching her face. "I wonder why." She quipped.

"I have an amazing girlfriend, who has a very gifted mouth." He replied,

"Oh is that all?" She said teasingly.

"No," he reached down and traced the outline of her kissed-swollen lips with his index finger. "Mercedes during those dark times last year when my family was going through hell, you were the only bright spot at the end of the dark tunnel." He continued his tone serious. "The love and kindness you had shown to me and my family…I will always love you for it."

"I did those things because I love your family, and I love you." She replied. "I don't expect to be thanked for something I wanted to do."

He stared at her beautiful face, his heart pounded hard against his chest. _How in the hell did he ended up with someone like her? _He wondered_. _He thanked God for smiling down on him and for bringing such a wonderful woman into his life. "You are so amazing."

"So you keep telling me." She let out a small yawn.

"And I always will." He kissed her pillowy lips.

"Mmmm…" she crawled to the bottom of the bed and reached for her jeans. She pulled out her cell phone from her pocket, while she was setting her alarm for four-thirty; she received a text from Kurt.

_The decorations are amazing, can't wait for you to see them!_ Before she could text a response, she received another text from Kurt, this time it was a photo of Puck and Blaine posing with several of the Captain America's balloons.

_Cute!_ She texted back.

"Mercedes is everything alright?" Sam asked, his green eyes filled with worry.

"Yep," she smiled, returning to his side. "I set the alarm for four-thirty." She informed him. "I'm taking you out for your birthday so I have to go home and change."

"Where are you taking me?" He asked. "Breadstix?"

"It's a surprise." She shut her eyes and snuggled up to him.

"Not even a hint?"

"Not even a clue." She yawned, draping her arm across his chest.

**tbc...**

**A/N: Thanks for reading!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I thought that I would be able to wrap this up in five chapters well I was wrong, I have one more chapter to write! thanks for all the love and support you guys are so awesome!  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee...Enjoy!  
**

**Chapter Five**

Sam groaned in protest as Mercedes' phone alarm beeped loudly, interrupting the hot dream he had involving him, Mercedes and a tub of jello. He felt Mercedes stirring beside him as she reached blindly for the phone. She grabbed the phone off the nightstand, turned off the annoying shrill and placed the phone back on the nightstand. He opened his eyes and found his girlfriend staring at him.

"You are so adorable when you first wake up." She said, smiling sleepily. "I need to take a picture of you with your hair all messy and cute; and your lips…" she sighed, looking at the plump pink kissable distractions. "Are begging me to molest them."

"What's stopping you?" he asked, running the tip of his tongue over his lips.

Mercedes attached her mouth to his lips and took great pleasure in sucking on the sweet juicy flesh, giving his upper and bottom lips equal attention. "Mmmm, couldn't your lips get any sweeter," she complimented, his lips looked even juicer and plumper than before. "I can suck on them all day."

Sam raised an eyebrow and chuckled softly. "Maybe you can do that," he yawned, looking into Mercedes' brown orbs. "We can stay shut up in my room and feast on each other's lips and other body parts." He offered in a suggestive manner.

"That would be great," Mercedes replied, reaching for her phone. "But we can't, I'm taking you out for your birthday, besides I don't want Mr. Burt and Miss Carole to hear us…you know," she felt her mahogany cheeks grew warm.

"You don't want Mr. and Mrs. Hummel hear us what?" Sam smirked. "Hear us sounding like porn stars?"

"Sam…" she replied, hitting him playfully on the chest. "Look natural." She held up her phone to take a picture. Sam ruffled his blond locks and placed his hands behind his head. He opened his lips slightly and posed. "Fuck," Mercedes whispered, under her breath. "You are so damn sexy." She looked at her boyfriend with desire. "How do you do that?"

"It's all you baby," he replied. "You make me this way."

**OOOO**

Mercedes ended up leaving later than expectant. She and Sam had gotten a carried away with taking photos of each other; before she knew it 5:30 was staring at her in the face. She giggled as Sam escorted her to the car and opened the door for her.

"That was fun," Sam said, blocking her entrance. "I didn't know taking pictures can be so entertaining."

"Neither did I," she admitted, brushing the hair from her face. "Sam…" her eyebrows knitted together as she chewed nervously on her bottom lip.

"Don't worry, don't worry," he interrupted her before she said another word. "No one will ever see those incredible sexy pictures of you but me," he assured her. "They are for my viewing pleasure only."

"I know you keep assuring me," Mercedes replied, "But we have heard a millions stories of guys texting nude photos of their girlfriend or ex-girlfriend to get back at them…"

"Then you don't have nothing to worry about," he wrapped his arms around her and held her in a loving embrace. "We are never breaking up."

Mercedes let go of the breath she didn't know she was holding, looked up at him and smiled. "I better go if I'm planning to pick you up by eight." She giggled as Sam lifted her up and kissed her softly on the lips.

"I'll be ready." Sam put her down and moved aside to let her slide behind the wheel. He shut the door and tapped on the glass. Mercedes let down the window; Sam leaned in and gave her a searing kiss. "Some thing to hold you for a few hours." he explained.

Mercedes adjusted her rearview mirror and put on her purple shades. "I love you, Sam." She said, starting up the engine.

"I love you too." Sam waved as she backed out the driveway and waited until he couldn't see her car before heading back into the house to get ready for their first official date as boyfriend and girlfriend.

Before going home, Mercedes stopped by Little Golfers, Lima's answer to Putt-Putt, to make sure everything was ready for Sam's surprise party. She was lucky that she had gotten a great deal on renting out the entire space since Mr. Motta, Sugar's dad, owned the place. Kurt and Blaine were leaning against Kurt's SUV, staring at each other adoringly, when she pulled up besides them.

"Get a room," she said teasingly, climbing out the car.

"I hope you take your own advice," Kurt quipped, looking at his best friend up and down. He pointed at her neck. "And what is that?" he asked, smirking.

"What is what?" she asked, fringing innocence, Sam had marked her with a huge hickey.

"Mercedes stop acting brand new," he said, side-eying her. "What is that huge mark on the side of your neck? If I didn't know any better, I would say Lima had a vampire on the loose."

Mercedes scanned Blaine and noticed _several _bite marks along his jawline. "It must be the same vampire that had attacked Blaine." She smirked, raising an eyebrow. "I suggest we call Van Helsing and have him put down."

Blaine's cheeks turned a pale shade of pink, while Mercedes and Kurt giggled.

"How are you doing Blaine?" Mercedes asked, giving him a chaste kiss on the lips. "Thanks for helping with Sam's surprise party."

"You're Kurt's best friend, so…" he shrugged.

"Are you guys finished decorating the place?" she asked, heading towards the front door.

"Finished about ten minutes ago," her bestie replied as he and his boyfriend fell into step besides her. "I hope you like it."

Mercedes placed her hand on the door handle, pushed the door opened and stepped inside. Kurt and Blaine held their breath as she turned on the lights and gasped.

"Ohmigod!" she squealed, jumping up and down with joy "Sam is going to be blown away!" she turned around taking everything in at once. "You guys did an awesome job!"

Kurt, with help from Blaine, Finn, Puck and Mike had managed to turn Little Golfers into party central. The tables were covered in dark blue plastic tablecloths with silver stars to match the star in the middle of Captain America's shield. Bags of party favors sat on top of each table along with a bouquet of balloons that was wrapped around dark blue and silver weights. Strings of blue, gold and white led lights hung from the ceiling giving the place a festive atmosphere. At the entrance, posted on the wall, was a huge birthday card for the guests to sign and wish Sam a happy birthday.

"I say this is some of my best work yet," Kurt replied, grinning from ear to ear.

Mercedes grabbed her bestie in a hug and squeezed him. "Kurt Hummel, you're a superstar." She kissed him on both cheeks. "I can't thank you enough."

"It was nothing," he squeezed her back. "I was just helping out a friend."

Mercedes released him for the embrace and glance at the time on her cell phone. "Okay, my lovelies we have to get out of here and get ourselves prettied up for the party of the year."

The trio headed out the door and to their prospective cars.

"I shall see you two back here in a few hours." Mercedes called out to Kurt and Blaine, she slid behind the steering wheel and waved goodbye.

**OOOO**

Sam stepped out the shower, plopped down on the bed and grabbed his cell phone. He slowly flipped through the pictures he had taken of Mercedes and bit his bottom lip. His girlfriend was sexy as hell! His dick quickly stood to attention, as he stared at perfection known as Mercedes Jones.

_Fuck!_ He fell back on the pillow that was saturated with Mercedes' scent and inhaled deeply, he closed his eyes and slide a hand between his legs and wrapped it around his dick. This was the fourth time he had to rub one out in the short time his girlfriend been gone. He felt the remnants of her generous lips and small hands caressing his body as he fist fucked himself…

_Mercedes batted her doe eyes at him as she hovered over him. "You're gorgeous." Her breasts brushed lightly against his face as she leaned over and planted a kiss on his forehead. He reached up to fondle her breasts; Mercedes smacked his hands and waged a finger at him as if he was a naughty child._

"_Keep your hands to yourself." She whispered. _

"_I can't help myself, I have to taste them." he protested. _

_She squeezed her soft ample breasts together, leaned over and rubbed them against his face. Sam swallowed hard as her hardened nipples swept across his lips. "You want to suck them?" she asked, dangling them inches above his mouth like two huge Hershey kisses. _

"_You know I do," he growled, not able to take the teasing much longer. "It's not nice to tease your king." He lifted his head and ran his tongue over her nipples. Mercedes' breath caught in her throat as the tip of his tongue teased the sensitive ebony flesh. _

"_Sammy…" she whispered, chills raced through out her body. _

"_Mmmm…" he answered in respond, as he continued sucking and licking as if he was a starving man._

_After several long minutes, Mercedes sat up. Sam opened his mouth to protest, Mercedes shook her head and smile faintly. "Don't be greedy." _

_Sam arched his eyebrows…_

_He will never get enough of Mercedes' breasts… _

_Mercedes ran her hands up and down his thighs, his toes curled as she reached between his legs and cupped his balls. "Damn Mercedes." he moaned as she began fondling them. "As your king, I demand that you lick them." _

"_As you wish your majesty," Sam squirmed as Mercedes kissed her way down his body; he opened he legs wide to give her ample room. "Do I have your majesty permission to suck the royal dick?" she asked his dick twitch as she traced a pulsating purple vein with the tip of her fingernail. _

"_Permission granted," he grunted. _

_Sam grabbed the sheet and held it tight as Mercedes tongued his balls and fist-fucked his dick, he could die right now and die happily with a huge smile on his face. Mercedes looked up and saw the serene look on her boyfriend's face and smirked. She gave his balls one last lingering kiss and proceeded to slowly lick his dick from the base to the tip of the sensitive head. _

_Oh shit! Sam gasped; his breathing became labored as Mercedes continued to pleasure him with her mouth. He jerked continuously as her tongue swirled around the ultrasensitive head. He nearly bit through his bottom lip when Mercedes slide his dick between her pillowy lips…_

_Oh yeah…_

_He was in heaven! "Oh baby…" he hissed in pleasure, as his girlfriend made love to him with her mouth. "Don't stop…please…" Sam was teetering on the brink of no return, he wanted to prolong the inevitable but it was impossible – not with the way Mercedes was licking and sucking him. Sam gyrated his hips, as the muscles in his abdomen became tense. "I'm gonna cum baby," he cried out. "Mercedes, Mercedes…!" _

Sam fist fucked his dick faster as his sticky fluid covered his hand and thighs. "Fuck!" he muttered under his breath. He sighed deeply and reached for the discarded towel to clean himself up. He picked up his cell phone, a big smile spread on his lips as he stared at Mercedes' photo. His semi erect dick twitched slightly, he's definitely going to make a stop at the store tonight!

He hopped out of bed and headed for his closet, he had made up his mind that he would be wearing a pair of black jeans, a black tee shirt and an old worn black leather jacket he found at Goodwill. Mercedes didn't give him a clue on how to dress for their date so he hoped that what he had chosen to wear will be appropriate.

Around seven forty-five Sam began to feel nervous as he waited for Mercedes to arrive. All kinds of thoughts went through his head, he didn't want to fuck this up, he wanted Mercedes to have nothing but fond memories of their first date back together, so when their children and grandchildren asked her about their first date, Sam want to watch her beautiful brown eyes lit up and tell them how magical it was.

Mercedes rang the doorbell at eight o'clock on the dot. Sam stood, wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans legs and walked to the door. He took a deep breath and twisted the knob.

"Happy birthday Sam!" Mercedes greeted him cheerfully; she had her hands hidden behind her back.

Sam swallowed hard as his green eyes travelled down his girlfriends' body. Mercedes was dressed in a black corset that showed off her awesome breasts, a pair of skinny black jeans that hugged her perfectly round ass, a black leather jacket and a pair of the sexiest black fuck me pumps he had ever seen. Not to mentioned that she wore her hair in soft curls that formed a halo around her face.

"Uh…uh… Mercedes, I don't think we're going anywhere," He informed her. "I'm not in the mood to kill anyone who will try to talk crazy to my woman," he explained. "I'm too pretty to go to jail."

"Oh Sam really?" Mercedes giggled, loving the compliment. "I can say the same about you." Sam looked sexy as hell dressed in all black. "You look foine baby." She held out the bouquet of roses she had hidden behind her back. "For the birthday boy."

"For me? You shouldn't have." Sam replied. He leaned over and kissed her tenderly on the lips. "Thank you, sweetheart."

"You're welcome." She entwined her fingers in his. "Ready to go?"

Sam raised his eyebrows. "Sure, as long as you have bail money," he quipped. "I swear let any man try to hit on you, they're dead."

"Walk to the car, Sam," Mercedes laughed. "We're going."

**OOOO**

Sam stared at Mercedes the entire ride; he knew his baby was sexy but damn! Did she have to let _everyone_ know? He thought the guys in glee were pitching a tent when she shook her fine ass to Disco Inferno. Fuck! Mercedes was going to give every man who comes across her path tonight a case of blue balls.

Mercedes felt his eyes on her and smiled. "What?" she asked.

"You're too damn sexy Mercedes." he answered. "I don't think I can handle it."

"I can say the same for you." She quickly glanced at him up and down and licked her lips. "I've seen the way those heifers at school stare at you, I'm surprise none tried to offer themselves to you…or have they?"

Sam's blushed. "I'm not interested in anyone who's name isn't Mercedes Jones soon-to-be Evans."

"You are such a dork." She laughed.

"Yeah, but you love me."

Sam's eyes lit up as they pulled into the parking lot of Little Golfers.

"Oh wow, we're going to be playing miniature golf, thanks baby." He said excitedly.

"I know what my baby likes." She said.

Sam quickly got out of the car and ran around to open the door for Mercedes.

"Are you ready to have the best birthday ever?" she asked.

Sam nodded. "Can I get a kiss before we go in?"

"My pleasure." She purred.

Kurt, who was the lookout, informed everyone Mercedes and Sam had arrived, but there has been a slight delay.

"What kind of delay?" Santana asked.

"Their tongues are down each other throats."

"If they're not in here in five minutes, I'm going out to get them." Puck replied.

"Wait, here they come, everyone hide!"

Sam opened the door and stepped aside to let Mercedes entered first…

"It seems kind of…" Sam said.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SAM!"

The look on his face was priceless as his friends gathered around them laughing and hollering.

**tbc...**

**A/N: Thanks for reading!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you guys, I am so blessed, I am still receiving alerts for this ficelette, I am so honored. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or It Takes Two by Rob Base and DJ EZ Rock...Enjoy!  
**

**Chapter Six**

Sam remained speechless for several seconds as he tried to wrap his brain around what was happening before him. _Were they there for him?_

"Sam, dude are you okay?" Puck asked, snapping his fingers in front of Sam's face.

He didn't blink…

"I think we broke him," Puck smirked. "Sexy Mama, do something, flash him your heavenly chocolate mountains!"

Santana punched Puck's chest. "We want to bring him around, not kill him."

"Ouch!" he said, rubbing the sting out of her punch. "I was only kidding…a little….but, really Mercedes do something."

Mercedes side-eyed Puck, she cupped Sam's cheeks, stood on her tip toes and kissed him passionately. "Sammy sweetheart, snap out of it." She whispered.

She kissed him again…

Sam automatically wrapped his arms around her waist and returned the kiss. "Mmmm…"

"Praise Jesus, he gonna live." Artie cracked, raising his hands.

The room erupted in laughter.

Sam grinned as he looked around the room, shaking his head in utter disbelief. "Um…uh…fuck." He replied, shrugging his shoulders. "This…this…" tears sprang to his eyes. "…I love you guys."

"We love you too, Sam," Tina spoke up, eyeing Mercedes; she was taken aback by the way her friend was dressed. Mercedes _never_ showed off her assets, she was sure it had_ everything_ to do with Sam. "This whole thing was Mercedes' idea," she continued. "We just helped out."

Sam turned to his girlfriend. "You-you did this for me?" he asked, obviously touched.

Mercedes nodded. "Surprise, I wanted you to have a birthday you will never forget."

Sam kissed her again. "You are so incredible, you know that?" He looked out at their friends, smiling like an idiot. "Incase you haven't figure it out yet, Mercedes and I are back together…Puck keep your eyes off my woman's chest." he warned him. "You're my bro and all, but I won't hesitate to kill you."

"Bro, can't help it." Puck replied with a shrug. "Your girlfriend have a banging body, I don't know why she didn't dressed this way for me when we were going out."

"Puck, we weren't even like that," she reminded him. "You only dated me because I was a Cheerio and you wanted to be popular."

Sam looked at Puck smugly. "Sucks to be you, huh?"

"Awww, shit man I ain't even mad," Puck grinned. "But I'm telling ya, screw it up…"

"Sorry man, I have no plans on messing this up." Sam butted in, giving his woman a side hug. "Mercedes and I are for life." He looked into Mercedes' doe eyes and broke into an adoring smile. "I have found what I have been looking for."

Mercedes' heart thumped wildly in her chest, there was no denying how she felt about the handsome green-eyed blond standing next to her. Never in her wildest dreams did she think their prom on a budget date would end up with her finding her soulmate. "Ummm…. I have something for you," Mercedes turned to Kurt and asked him for the small hat box that was with the decorations. Kurt grabbed the hat box that was hidden in the DJ's booth and handed it to Mercedes. "For you." She gave the box to Sam.

Sam glanced at the box with a raised eyebrow and opened it; his green eyes widened in surprise as he took out the custom made Captain American birthday crown and placed it on his head. "Awesome! This is so cool! Thanks baby." He gave her a kiss that left her breathless.

"Wow…" Mercedes gasped, feeling the heat creep up her neck.

"Okay Guppy Lips and Wheezy we are here for a party, not to watch you two make out." Santana quipped. She looked her friend up and down, grinning wickedly." All though you look hellasexy tonight Mercedes, I do believe the Kentucky Fried Stripper will be getting some tonight." She winked at Sam, smiling knowingly.

Sam's ears turned bright red while Mercedes' cheeks grew hot.

"Okay people lets get our party on!" Mike cried, inciting the crowd.

Artie wheeled himself the DJ booth to put on the first song. "Okay eerrbody, DJ Twist is in da house!" He announced. "I'm here to make sure Sam's birthday party stay poppin' til the early morn! This song is an oldie but goodie, guarantee to get your body moving! I wanna to see some ass shaking, especially from Mizz Mercedes Jones…sorry Sam but, your girl gots it goin' on!" The bass line for _It Takes Two _by Rob Base & DJ E-Z Rock shook the amps. "Okay birthday boy start us off!"

"_Hit it...!_

_It takes two to make a thing go right…_

_It takes two to make it outta sight…"_

"Come on Sammy; let's show them how it's done!" Mercedes shouted, grabbing him by the hand and leading him to the open area.

"_It takes two to make a thing go right…_

_It takes two to make it outta sight…_

_Hit it…"_

They began to dance…

"_I wanna rock right now_

_I'm Rob Base and I came to get down…"_

Soon they were joined by their friends…

"_I'm not internationally known_

_But I'm known to rock the microphone…"_

**OOOO_  
_**

Sam was having a ball. It warmed Mercedes' heart to see a goofy smile on his face as he laughed and joked with friends. She giggled as he did the windy city and laughed until her sides ached as she tried to teach him the dougie, the whole time he wore the custom made Captain America birthday crown on his head.

"I still can't believe you did this for me." Sam remarked; they were sitting in a booth taking a break from dancing and having a bite to eat. "This is the sweetest and nicest thing _anyone_ has done for me. _Ever."_ He confessed. Sam brushed several stray hairs from her face and kissed her softly on the lips "Thank you."

"Sam…" Mercedes smiled shyly. "You don't have to thank me, like I told you earlier, you don't have to thanked me for something I wanted to do." She caressed his cheeks. "Seeing that handsome, goofy smile on your face is all the thanks I need." Her smile widened as he entwined his fingers with hers and squeezed gently.

"Maybe, your majesty can thank you properly later." He hinted, licking his lips.

"Whatever your majesty wants," she responded, her brown eyes focusing on his plump juicy lips. "After all you're the king."

"Kiss your king, baby." He commanded, lowering his head. "Show your Sammy some love."

Mercedes tilted her head and moved closer to him, pressing her breasts against his chest. Sam growled softly as she captured his bottom lip between her teeth and sucked it into her mouth. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her into his lap, the crotch of his jeans tightened.

Mercedes felt his erection pressed against her soft ass. "I think someone is really excited to see me." she teased as she purposely wiggled her ass against his hard on.

"Mercedes…" he shut his eyes, and inhaled deeply. "You're playing with fire." He whispered, trying to keep his voice even. "Keep that up and you're going to get burn."

"Is that so?" she countered, smiling coquettishly, her brown doe eyes looking into his green ones.

Sam hissed as she wiggled her ass against him for the second time.

"Will you be the one doing the burning?" She brushed a manicured nail against his luscious pink lips.

"Yesss." He moaned.

Mercedes wrapped her arms around his neck and assaulted his mouth with her tongue. "Mmmm…" Sam slid his hand up and down her right thigh, causing her to jerk before settling it on her plump ass cheek.

**OOOO**

Rachel, who decided to set aside her grieving over her failed NYADA audition to come out and help celebrate Sam's birthday, narrowed her eyes and frowned. "Oh God, Kurt go talk to Mercedes," she hissed staring at the overly affectionate couple. She and Kurt were sitting with their significant others, two tables away.

"What's wrong with Sam and Mercedes?" Finn spoke up, confused. "We make out all the time in public." Finn's eyes swept over Mercedes' revealing top and thought about the surprised peep show he had gotten earlier of her glorious chest. He shifted uneasy in his seat, Mercedes' breasts has taken over his brain.

Kurt and Blaine rolled their eyes in agreement

"Well I think it's romantic," Blaine said, joining the conversation. "You can't help but smile when you look at them, they are so adorable."

"I think it's romantic too," Rachel agreed, smirking. "If it wasn't for my brilliant idea of going to get Sam from Kentucky, true love would had never prevail."

"Then what the hell are you harping on about?" Kurt replied, cutting his eyes at her.

Rachel huffed; she was still pissed at Kurt for passing his NYADA audition. "We are going to get a live sex show if someone doesn't throw a bucket of ice water on them."

"Leave them alone, Rach." Finn said looking at his fiancée, thinking about Mercedes' breasts and what he wanted to do with them had made him horny. "Can we go somewhere and talk in private?" He asked, squeezing her arm affectionately. "It's kinda important." He needed a quick fuck.

"You want to talk to me now?" Rachel asked, looking at Finn up and down, in disbelief. "When I tried to open up to you about_ my_ feelings you weren't that interested, so why should I be interested in anything you have to say?" she brushed her hair out of her face.

"Okay…uh…it can wait…" he mumbled, thinking about Principal Figgins in hopes of losing his erection. He sat there squirming in his seat, a thin sheen of sweat appeared on his upper lip. _Principal Figgins, Principal Figgins, Mercedes….no! Principal Figgins, Rachel…Mercedes' chocolate mounds….shit! _

"Finn are you alright?" Kurt asked, staring at his stepbrother. "You looked as if you're about to pass out. Do you need to shit?"

"I'm fine." He said. _Principal Figgins, Principal Figgins...Mercedes' lovely titties in my mouth…._

"Finn…" Rachel began, concern written all over her face.

Finn quickly stood up, nearly knocking over his chair. "Excuse me." He mumbled, sprinting towards the bathroom. Mary and her four sisters were coming out of retirement. _Principal Fig…Mercedes' chocolate melons…Mercedes…Mercedes…_

**OOOO**_  
_

Sam took a deep breath as they reluctantly pulled apart, he looked at Mercedes with glazed over eyes, caressing her kiss swollen lips with his thumb. "How long do we have to stay?"

"We just can't leave in the middle of your birthday party," she sucked his thumb into her mouth, twirled her hot tongue around it and released it. "That will be rude."

Sam swallowed hard and bit his bottom lip._ Shit, that was fucking hot! _"Do, we have to stay until the end?" He inquired. "I don't want to come across as a bastard, but I want to end my birthday the same way I had began it…alone with my sexy girlfriend." He adjusted his crown. "Will that be okay with you?"

Mercedes nodded. "It's your birthday for another hour, and you're still the king." She reminded him. "Is that what his majesty wants?"

"Yes, it is my birthday wish." He replied, laying his head on her breasts. "I want to go to the lake and lie with you under the stars and talk about our future, like we did last summer," he continued, smiling at the memory, "then we'll watch the sunrise and have breakfast at IHOP."

"Okay," she said, without hesitation. "I'll ask Kurt if he would lockup for me, I'm sure it will be no problem…" she ran her fingers through his blond locks. "…we can leave after you cut the birthday cake."

"I'm ready to cut the cake."

"Alright," she giggled, sliding off his lap. "Let me talk to Kurt about closing up for me then you can blow out the candles on your cake."

"Okay." Sam gave her a peck on the lips. His dick twitched as he watched Mercedes' ass swayed from side to side as she walked away – it was poetry in motion. He wasn't the only one who thought Mercedes' had a fantastic ass. He noticed several members of the synchronized swim team admiring his girlfriend's backside, whispering and laughing amongst themselves; it was obvious they were talking about Mercedes.

Sam loudly cleared his throat to get their attention…

"Evans," the first guy spoke up, surprised he had gotten caught staring at Mercedes' ass. "Uh...nice birthday party, dude."

"Yeah," the second guy agreed, smiling sheepishly. "It's the party of the century."

"What were you two saying about my girl's ass?" He asked bluntly, his green eyes becoming dark.

It was no secret at McKinley how Sam Evans felt about the curvilicious diva…

"Uh…nothing man," the first guy answered, shrugging his shoulders. "We were um…making an observation…"

"I'm waiting…"

"Well…um…your girlfriend has a nice ass," the second guy confessed. "That's all we said…cross my heart." He made the sign of the cross over his heart.

"Keep your eyes off my girl." Sam warned them. "The next time I catch you staring, I'm going to kick your asses."

**OOOO**

Finn avoided looking at Mercedes as she approached the table, he was afraid if he looked at her, she would be able to tell that he was fist-fucking himself in the bathroom while thinking of sucking her tits.

"Hey everybody," she greeted, waiving cheerfully. "Thanks for helping me celebrate Sam's birthday. Rachel, are you feeling any better?"

"I'm doing great," Rachel replied, plastering on a fake smile. "NYADA isn't the only school out there."

"Good for you, Rachel." Mercedes turned to Finn. "I apologized for the lateness of thanking you for doing an awesome job, Finn…forgive me?" She patted him gently on the shoulder.

Finn felt himself getting aroused. _Principal Figgins, Principal Figgins… "_What's there to forgive?" _Principal Figgins…I want to touch Mercedes' boobs…fuck!_

"Thanks Finn, Sam's really blessed to have a friend like you," Mercedes turned to her best friend, "Kurt can I talk to you for a minute? I have a big favor to ask you."

"Sure." Kurt and Mercedes went to the kitchen to talk while Mercedes took Sam's birthday cake out of the refrigerator. "What's the favor?" he asked, as he helped Mercedes with the candles.

"I need for you to lock up for me," she replied. "Sam wants to go up to the lake and you know…reminisce." She smiled, feeling the heat settling on her cheeks.

Kurt side-eyed his friend. "Yeah, I bet he does," he scoffed, nudging her shoulder. "Sam wants to _reminisce_ all right." He leaned against the counter. "Do you have condoms?"

"We'll stop by Seven Eleven or Herbs and buy some, don't worry."

"I'm not trying to get in your business," he said. "I'm just looking out for you."

"I know you love me." Mercedes replied, nudging him back.

"Well, I guess I can do this for you," Kurt sighed, rolling his eyes with a smile on his face. "I'm a sucker for romance." He quipped.

"Thanks Kurt," Mercedes squealed, giving her bestie a hug. "I'll owe you one."

"And I will collect." He promised her. He watched Mercedes light the candles and offered to carry out the cake.

"Happy birthday, Sam!" Mercedes sang, as everyone gathered around him. "Happy birthday, baby!"

Sam's eyes lit up as the Captain America cake was set before him. A wide smile spread on his lips as everyone sang Happy Birthday and cheered as he blew out the candles.

"What did you wish for?" Sugar asked.

Sam eyed Mercedes and winked. "Nothing," he replied. "I have everything I could possibly want."

**OOOO**

Two slices of cake later, Sam and Mercedes thanked everyone from coming and to continue partying.

"Please don't go crazy after I leave guys." Mercedes begged them. "If I have to pay for anything, I'm gonna come after you and plant my foot up your ass."

"Don't worry Mercedes, I have your back." Kurt assured her. "Now go have fun at the lake with the blond Adonis." He shooed them out the door.

"Did you really enjoy your surprise birthday party?" Mercedes asked.

Sam nodded. "I loved every minute of it." he replied. "You don't know how much it means that you cared enough about me to do something like that."

"Well, yeah…" she giggled. "I love you."

Sam's heart tap danced in his chest. "I love you too," he surprised her by lifting her in his arms.

"Samuel Evans!" She shouted, laughing hysterically. "Put me down this instance."

"Never." He replied, twirling around. "I'll never let you down…" the expression on his face became serious. "I mean it Mercedes, I will never let you down….you can always count on me."

Mercedes looked deeply into his green eyes…

She believed him…

"And you can always count on me, Sam," she assured him. "No matter what."

And he believed her…

"Alright, Mercedes Jones soon-to-be Evans, you can't back out now." he chuckled.

"Who said I want to?"

He carried her to the car and sat her gently on the hood. "Can I have the key? I'm gonna drive."

She handed him the key, and watched as he unlocked the door. He picked her up and helped her into the passenger's side and shut the door behind her. He ran around the car and slipped behind the steering wheel and started the car.

"I can't believe you're still wearing that crown." Mercedes laughed, playing with the radio.

"My awesome girlfriend had this crown made specifically for me," he smiled. "Why wouldn't I wear it? I'm going to wear it every year on my birthday for the rest of my life, no matter how raggedy it gets."

"You are such a dork." Mercedes laughed, pleased.

Sam quickly swept his eyes over her body and grinned. "I almost had to kill two of my swim teammates, tonight."

"What?" she giggled, taking off her fuck me pumps.

"Yeah, they were salivation over your ass but I decided to spare them," he continued. "I didn't want to spend the rest of my birthday in jail."

"That's was kind of you."

"Yeah, I thought so too." He pulled into the Seven Eleven parking lot. "Do you need anything?" he asked before getting out the car.

"No, I'm good." she said.

"Alright, be right back." he straightened the crown on his head and climbed out the car.

"Are you serious?" she laughed, staring at his head.

"Of course I am, it adds to my southern charm." He quipped, flashing her a panty dropping smile.

Sam quickly came back with a small bag in his hand. "I know you didn't want anything, but I bought you a bottle of water and orange juice, just in case."

"Thanks." Mercedes looked into the bag and saw the box of condoms. The heat crept up her neck and settled on her cheeks, she felt Sam's eyes on her and turned to face him. Mercedes nervously chewed on her bottom lip as she stared into his beautiful green eyes. "Whatever the king wants." She reminded him.

"Next stop the lake…" Sam announced as he started up the engine. grinning...

**tbc...**

**A/N: Yep, the story continues... Really Finn?...thanks for reading!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This ficlette has a life on it's own...lol thanks for the continuing alerts and reviews... I really am blown away! Thanks so much!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee...Enjoy!  
**

**Chapter Seven**

"Do you want to stop by your house and change?" Sam asked, taking his eyes off the road briefly to stare at the swells of Mercedes' glorious breasts peaking over her sexy black corset. "I don't want to be the one responsible if you catch a cold." He replied, turning his head forward. "Coach Sylvester would take great pleasure in tormenting me if you have to stay home and miss nationals."

Mercedes chuckled softly and shook her head. "I'll be okay." She assured him. "Besides I'll have you to keep me warm."

Sam smiled and nodded in agreement. "So true." he replied.

"But we should stop and get blankets," she continued. "I don't think I have one in my trunk."

"All right, since we're closer to the Hudson-Hummel's house, I'll run in and snatch my sleeping bag and blanket." He turned right at the stop sign and then a left. "Is there anything else that we might need?"

Mercedes shook her head. "Not unless you can think of something."

They pulled into the Hudson-Hummel's driveway; Sam shut off the engine and turned to Mercedes. "Be right back." He whispered, he leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips. Mercedes wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, her hands roughly raking the back of his scalp; knocking off his Captain America birthday crown, in the process. She bit down on Sam's juicy bottom lip, inhaling it into her mouth and feasting on it greedily. Sam whimpered in protest as Mercedes released his lip a few minutes later.

"An incentive to remind you not to linger," Mercedes lifted her head slightly and kissed him on the nose.

"You're a very wicked and cheeky girl, Mercedes soon-to-be Evans Jones." Sam crackled, impersonating the Wicked Witch of the West. He grabbed his crown and slid out the car. He replaced the crown on his head and winked; Mercedes rolled her eyes and giggled quietly to herself.

Sam sprinted up the front steps of the porch, dug out his key and inserted it into the lock. He was grateful when Mr. and Mrs. Hummel presented him with a key to their home; it was their way of letting him know that they considered him a part of their extended family. He quickly turned, waved at Mercedes and entered the house.

The house was silent except for Mrs. Hummel's old grandfather's clock that stood in the corner of the family room. Sam sprinted down to his room and turned on the light. He blew a kiss at the giant poster of Mercedes and grabbed his blanket off his bed and folded it as quickly and as neatly as he could. Once that was done, he tossed his sleeping bag next to his blanket and began tossing things they might need in his backpack such as wet ones and mouth wash.

Sam felt his cell phone vibrating in his pocket, he fished it out and read the text - it was from Mercedes.

_I'm getting lonely, are you about done?_

He smiled and returned her text.

_Heading upstairs now babe._

Looking around the room, hoping he hadn't forgotten anything, Sam slipped on his backpack, tucked his sleeping bag under his arm, grabbed his blanket and left.

"Sorry, it took me longer than expected." He apologized, throwing his things in the backseat of her car. "I wanted to make sure you would be comfortable." He explained.

Mercedes smiled, running her fingers through her hair. "I hope your entire bedroom isn't packed in my backseat." she said teasingly as Sam slid into the driver's seat.

"I was thinking of cramming my bed in my backpack, but I figured that would be a bit much." he quipped, flashing a toothy grin.

"Yeah you're right," she agreed, nodding. "That would have been a bit too much." They looked into each others eyes and burst into laughter. "Only you can make me laugh over something so stupid." Mercedes confessed.

"That's because I know what makes you laugh," he said, starting up the car and backing out the driveway. Mercedes placed her hand on the back of his headrest and caressed the back of his neck. Her touches sent slivers of electricity through Sam's body. "Mercedes are you trying to kill us both?" he asked, breathing raggedly. "Baby, you know how sensitive the back of my neck is, I can't concentrate with you touching me like that."

"Sorry," she pouted, withdrawing her hand.

"There's no need to apologize," he reached over and rubbed her thigh. "I just want to make it to the lake in one piece, then you can caress the back of my neck all you want and anywhere else you so desire." He raised an eyebrow, smiling in anticipation.

"You are such a perv," Mercedes giggled, tucking her hair behind her ears. "Tell me, how did I fall in love with someone like you?" She teased.

"Baby, you know you couldn't resist my southern charm," He quipped. "That and the fact that I speak fluent Na'vi."

Mercedes rolled her eyes, smiling at her dorky boyfriend. "Yeah, I do find it kinda cute." She admitted.

"Of course you do," he agreed. "And you practically swoon over my Sean Connery impression." He added.

"Make my panties wet." She laughed.

"That's not the only way I know how to make your panties wet," he said, smugly as he straightened up in his seat.

"I know," Mercedes felt the heat slowly crawling up her spine. She bit her bottom lip as she thought about those ways.

Sam looked at Mercedes through the rearview mirror and saw her squirm slightly in her seat. "You're thinking about it right now aren't you?" He asked in a low husky voice.

"Uh-huh." She replied, as her body temperature rose several degrees. She slipped out her jacket and tossed it in the back seat. "It's getting kind of hot in here." She said, reaching to turn on the air. "Do you mind?"

"No…" the crotch of Sam's jeans tightened as he glanced at the swell of his girlfriend's lovely breasts.

"Keep your eyes on the road, Sam." Mercedes said, sweetly. "I don't want to explain to my dad how the car crashed into a tree."

"I'm not afraid of your dad." He scoffed, puffing out his chest.

Mercedes gave him the side-eye. "Is that right?" she quipped, pursing her lusciously lips together. "I would pay to see you tell Doctor Jones that you are fucking his sweet innocent daughter."

"How much?"

"What?"

"How much will you pay?"

Mercedes scrunched her nose as she thought of a fair price, after a few seconds she shook her head. "It wouldn't matter," she replied.

"And why is that?"

"My father would kill you, so you wouldn't need the money." She reasoned.

"Well if he kills me, then what in the hell will he do to you?"

"My mom will kill me," she said bluntly before they filled the car with laughter. "I love you, Samuel Evans." She said once the laughter died down. "And I always will."

Sam's heart danced in his chest…

The car came to a halt at their favorite spot.

It was a small clearing hidden by a clustered of trees with a perfect view of the lake. Sam turned off the engine and opened the car door, he stepped out and looked around; memories of last summer flooded his mind. He dipped his head into the car and smiled at Mercedes.

"Why don't you stay put until I get everything ready?" he suggested.

"Are you sure you don't need any help?" she asked.

"No I can handle it," he assured her. "Relax babe."

Sam opened the back car door and took out everything he bought with him. He whistled joyfully as he spread his blanket on the soft grass followed by his sleeping bag. Once that was done, Sam scratched the back of his neck and sighed deeply. He wasn't happy - something was missing. This was their first time at the lake after reuniting and he wanted to make the place looked more romantic.

Mercedes saw him scurrying around gathering up wild flowers; she rolled down her window and stuck her head out. "Sam…"

"I'll be done in a minute, baby." He butted in, stopping to smile at her. "I just want everything to be perfect for you."

"All right." She rolled up the window and laid her head back on the seat with a huge smile on her face.

Sam looked at his work and nodded in satisfaction. He sprinted to the passengers' side and opened the door for Mercedes. "Sorry it took me so long." He replied, helping her out the car.

Mercedes' breath hitched in her throat as she looked out at the lake, it looked at if the moon was floating on the water - it was more beautiful than the last time she had seen it. Sam stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her; she leaned back and laid her head against his chest. Sam rested his chin on top of her head and gazed at the moon.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" He whispered, rocking her slowly.

Mercedes nodded.

"But it's not as beautiful as the woman I am holding in my arms."

"Flattery, Sam Evans, will get you what ever you want."

Sam kissed the top of her head. "Do you wanna go and sit down?"

"Sure."

"Alright, close your eyes." Sam, with his arms still wrapped around Mercedes, walked her towards the clearing. "Don't worry baby, I won't let anything happened to you." He assured her as he felt her hesitate. "You trust me don't you?"

Mercedes nodded. "With my life." She answered.

"Good, just a few more steps then you can open your eyes." he promised. They took several more steps forward and came to a stop. "Baby, open your eyes."

Mercedes opened her eyes and gasped in surprised. "Sam…this is…wow." She was lost for words. Sam had decorated the trees with wild flowers. Mercedes felt as if she was about to stepped into her own personal enchanted forest.

"I know it was done on the spur of the moment, but…" he was silenced with a kiss.

"Samuel Evans you are the most romantic, adorkable…mmmm!"

Sam returned the favor…

He escorted her in the clearing and helped her to the ground, he dropped down next to her; lay on his side and propped himself up by his elbow. "Oh snap!" he reached over in his backpack and turned on the music. "Much better." He looked up in her brown eyes. "Remember the last time we were here?"

Mercedes nodded. "We were saying goodbye," a sad smile appeared on her beautiful face. "It was the saddest night in my life."

"Mine too," Sam agreed. He reached up and caressed her jawline with his index finger. "My heart ached for you every single day that we were apart." His finger moved down to her collar bone. "I can't love another woman the way I love you Mercedes, my heart would not allow it, that's why I fought so hard to get you back." his finger travelled to the top of her corset and traced the outline of the soft material as he focused on the swell of her breasts. "You are so beautiful."

Mercedes breathing deepened as Sam placed his finger between the valley of her confined breasts and caressed the sensitive flesh.

He tugged at her corset. "This needs to come off." Mercedes reached to unhook her corset, Sam shook his blond head. "I'll do that," he volunteered. He pulled himself up and stood on his knees. Mercedes bit her bottom lip as he stroked her breasts through the satin material until her nipples was erect. He and bend his head and kissed Mercedes softly on the lips. He undid the first hook and kissed her on the hollow of her neck.

The second hook he kissed her collar bone…

The third hook he kissed the top of her left breast…

The fourth hook the top of her right breast…

Mercedes shut her eyes and leaned her head back…

Enjoying the feel of Sam's plump lips on her sweet flesh…

Sam stared appreciatively at Mercedes' ample breasts….

He looked into her doe eyes and sighed deeply…

Mercedes reached up and traced his lips with her thumb…

Sam sucked it into his mouth, the sensation of her thumb engulfed in the warmth of his mouth produced goosebumps. Mercedes thrust her thumb in and out of his mouth, both she and Sam was getting turned on. She slid her thumb out his mouth, Sam licked his lips; his green eyes focusing on her sweet mouth.

"Mercedes?" He whispered, craving the need to taste her lips.

"Yes Sam?" she whispered, craving the need to feel his lips.

"Kiss me."

Mercedes moved her face closer to his and lightly grazed her luscious lips against his, before leaning in and kissing him deeply…

Hungrily…

Passionately…

Sensuously…

He moaned into her mouth as she raked her nails across his scalp and the back his neck. The bulge in his pants became bigger as he caressed her satiny mahogany skin.

"Mercedes," Sam gasped, once they pulled apart to catch their breath, they pressed their foreheads together. "Oh God, I love you so much."

"I love you too, Sam." she cupped his cheeks and caressed them tenderly. She kissed his kiss swollen lips and tugged at his jacket. "You have too many clothes on, Sam." Mercedes observed; she helped him shed his jacket and tee-shirt. She blew out a breath of desire and swallowed hard as she ghosted her fingers over his tone abs.

Sam's abdomen muscles contracted under the feathery touches.

Mercedes reached down and cupped the growing bulge in his pants, his dick jerked excitedly as she rubbed it through the denim material. Sam shut his eyes, arching his pelvis into her hands as Mercedes continued her ministrations.

"Oh shit, baby!" Sam moaned. "That's feels so good." He slide a hand between her jeans clad thighs and rubbed them, moving upward. Mercedes' butterflies danced around in her abdomen as his long fingers rubbed the crotch of her jeans against her pulsating clit.

"Sammy…" she purred, grinding against his hand.

Mercedes rubbed her hand harder against his dick. Sam was on the verge of jizzing in his pants; a few more strokes and he were going to shoot his load.

"Mercedes…please baby stop or I'm going to cum," he said, reluctantly. Her small hand felt so good against his aching shaft. "Mercedes…please…" she removed her hand and waited for an explanation. "I don't want to cum in my jeans baby." He explained, nibbling on her bottom lip.

Mercedes arched a brow, a coquettish smile played on her lips. She unbuttoned his jeans and pushed them down to her knees along with his boxers, springing his aching dick free from its confinement. "Hello beautiful," she sighed dreamily, wrapping her hand around his thick shaft and began stroking it. Sam grunted.

Sam quickly reached for the waistband of her jeans, unzipped them and pushed them down. He slipped a finger under the elastic band of her damp lacey panties; Mercedes cried out as he tickled her wet pussy lips. "You are so wet," he whispered as his finger continued to explore. "Are you wet for me, baby?"

"Yesss," she hissed. "Only for my Sammy."

"I'm glad to hear that, honey," he dipped his finger into her slick heat, he couldn't believe how wet she was. He added another finger; Mercedes pressed her mouth against his neck and moaned. "Does that feel good, sweetheart?" he asked, thrusting his fingers in and out of her hot wet pussy.

"God, yes," she whimpered.

"Tell Sammy how good it feels."

"It feels so good…" she moaned.

Sam growled lustfully as Mercedes increased her strokes and applied pressure. "Mercedes, I want to make love to you…now!" he nudged her to lie down on the blanket; he grabbed hold of her jeans and panties and yanked them off. He took a deep breath and smiled, her natural sweet perfume permeated the air.

Sam stood up, discarded the rest of his clothes, reached for the box of condoms and ripped it opened. He grabbed several gold wrappers and placed one beside Mercedes while he opened the other. He was so excited, his hands were shaking.

"Let me." Mercedes said shyly.

Sam chuckled, handing her the opened wrapper. He watched as she placed the condom over his dick, making sure to leave enough space to collect his cum and carefully rolled it down his dick. Mercedes lay back down on the blanket and waited in anticipation. Sam positioned himself between her legs; he looked into Mercedes' eyes seeking her permission to go further.

She nodded…

Mercedes gasped as Sam entered her pussy slowly, stopping often to give her body time to reacquaint itself to his thickness and length…

"Mercy!" he cried out as he filled her. Mercedes vaginal muscles squeezed around his dick, welcoming him back home. He couldn't believe how incredible she felt! Fuck, Mercedes was so tight! She wrapped her legs around his waist, locking her ankles behind his back. Sam, not wanting to put his full weight on her, propped himself against his elbows, but Mercedes had other ideas; she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him on top of her.

The young lovers made slow sweet, passionate love to each other, when either one of them came close to climaxing, they would stop until the feeling subsided before continuing.

Tears fell down Mercedes' eyes, she had often fantasized about their first time together after being apart for so long, but the reality was so much better than anything she could ever imagined!

Sam made sure Mercedes will _never_ allow another man to touch her again…

He made it known with each loving thrust…

Each loving kiss…

That she _belonged_ to him…

And he was_ never_ letting her go….

Mercedes chanted Sam's name repeatedly...

Sam buried his head into the hollow of her neck, as he professed his undying love for her…

Sam and Mercedes kept up the achingly slow pace of love making until they couldn't take it any more…

This time, there will be no stopping the urge to climax…

He slid his tongue into her eager mouth …

Mercedes sucked on his tongue

They picked up their rhythm…

Her vaginal muscles tightened around his dick…

His dick expanded inside her…

_Fuck! _

Mercedes felt the volcano inside her violently explode…

Sending Mercedes to a place she _never_ knew existed…

Sweet…

Sweet…

Paradise…

Sam continued to pound in and out of her until he lost control…

He held Mercedes tight as he came…

Hard…

Sam collapsed on top of her, gasping for air…

Mercedes looked into his eyes, a smile curved on her lips…

"What?" he smiled, looking adoringly at her, she had a beautiful glow about her.

"Samuel Evan, you have ruined me you know that don't you?" she said, half accusingly. "I will only want you for the rest of my life."

He grinned sheepishly, "You said that as if it's a bad thing."

She giggled…

Sam carefully withdrew out of her and discarded the used condom. He rushed back to her side and laid down beside her, Mercedes laid on her stomach and propped her head on her elbow. Her brown eyes locked with his green ones.

Sam reached out and thumped her gently on the nose. "Bloop!" he laughed.

"You are such a dork," she said, laughing with him.

"You love me any way."

"Yes, I do." She grabbed his hand and brought it to her lips and kissed his knuckles.

"You are so beautiful, Mercedes." he said, his voice turning serious. "I am so blessed to have you love me."

"Sam…" she smiled bashfully, brushing her hair from her face.

"No I mean it baby," his eyes became shiny. "You're the best thing that had ever happened to me. You showed me what real love is. It's sticking by your love one in the good times as well as in the bad times."

"Like your mom and dad."

"Yeah…and your parents." he looked up and the moonlight sky. "We have that kind of love…the forever kind of love."

"Yeah," she agreed.

"The kind of love that we will pass along to our children," he turned and glanced at her, smiling. "Are we still going to have four little Samcedes running around?"

"Four is enough, Sam."

He poked out his bottom lip. "So I can't talk you into having two more?"

"No." she laughed. "Not unless God, Himself makes it possible for you to get pregnant."

"That's not gonna happen."

"That's why we're only having four."

Sam turned to look at the sky again. "Wanna go for a dip in the lake?"

"Are you serious?" Mercedes asked in disbelief. "Do you know how cold that water is this time of year?"

"Com'on Mercedes," he urged her. "We'll run right in and right out, like we did last summer."

"The lake was a lot warmer in July."

"It'll be fun…" he sang, wiggling his brows. "It's my birthday…"

"You're birthday ended several hours ago."

"It's still my birthday in California." He countered, smugly.

Mercedes narrow her eyes at him, pretending to be angry. "You ain't slick, Samuel Evans." She replied, trying her hardest not to smile. "Come on birthday boy, let's go and get our feet wet."

"Thanks, babe," He stood up and helped Mercedes to her feet. "You won't regret it."

"Uh-huh."

They walked the short distance to the lake, hand in hand.

"On the count of three," Sam said, his green eyes sparkling. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "Ready?"

Mercedes responded by returning the squeeze.

"Okay, ONE…TWO…THREE!" They ran into the freezing water, whooping and hollering. "Shit, you weren't lying, Mercedes!" he shouted. "I think my balls are going to fall off."

Mercedes laughed, although her teeth were chattering, uncontrollably. "I-I t-t-t-old y-you!" her body was covered in goosebumps.

Sam scooped her in his arms and carried her back to their spot. He got the extra blanket and draped it around his shoulders. Sam sat behind Mercedes and wrapped the blanket around the both of them.

"You'll be warm in no time," he assured her as he rubbed her arms vigorously. "Oh wait, I have something that will you warm you immediately." he climbed out the blanket and ran to the car and felt under the back seat until he found what he was looking for. He grabbed the silver flask and sprinted back to Mercedes, holding it up in triumphant. "Puck's special birthday punch." He explained, getting under the covers. "He gave it to me while you were talking to Kurt," he explained unscrewing the top. "Ladies first." He handed her the flask.

Mercedes took a small sip and returned the flask to him. "What the fuck?" she gasped, her throat was on fire. "What's in this shit?"

Sam took a huge gulp and coughed. "I think he poisoned us," he whispered hoarsely. "Remind me to kick his ass."

Soon they were enjoying a nice buzz as they talked and laughed at one point they saw a shooting star and made a wish.

"What did you wish for?" Sam asked, resting his chin on her right shoulder.

"I'll tell you later." She answered. "Did you wish for anything, or do you have everything you wanted?"

"I do have everything I want, but this is a birthday wish. I'll tell you about it later."

They watched the sunrise in companionable silence…

"Beautiful." Mercedes said, a few minutes later, breaking the silence. She was talking about the beauty of the colors blending together to create a painting, mankind can only imitate.

Sam nodded in agreement.

Mercedes tried to stifle a yawn, but failed.

"I guess we better get some sleep," Sam said, yawning himself. They crawled into his sleeping bag and cuddled up together. "Mercedes?" Sam said sleepily.

"Yes, Sam?"

"I love you."

Mercedes smiled sleepily. "I love you too, Sammy."

Moments later they were fast asleep…

**tbc...**

**A/N: For some reason this story doesn't want to end...Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks for all the alerts and reviews and continuing support, it really means a lot!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee...Enjoy!  
**

**Chapter Eight**

The soft rustling of leaves woke Mercedes from a peaceful slumber. She lifted her head off Sam's chest and smiled sleepily as she watched her boyfriend snored quietly. He looked so adorable with his long bangs covering his eyes. She slowly reached her hand up, in an effort not to wake him, and lightly brushed his hair aside with her fingertips.

Mercedes, afraid that she had awakened Sam, froze as he began to stir.

"I love you, Mercedes." He whispered, in his sleep, as he tightened his grip around her waist.

"I love you too, Sam." she whispered back, although she was positive he couldn't hear her. She grazed her lips against his chest and laid her head on his chest, soon the soothing sounds of Sam's heart beat mixed with his quiet snoring; lulled her back in to the world of dreamland.

The second time Mercedes was awakened from her sleep, a pair of plump lips were attacking her neck while a pair of huge hands was roaming all over her body.

"Hello there," Mercedes purred, a smile curved on her luscious lips. "Someone woke up in a great mood."

"Oh yes," Sam greeted, between kisses. "I woke up with the world's sexiest woman in my arms." He explained. "It can't get any better than that."

She felt his erection pressing against her lower back. "I see my new bestest friend had awakened in a great mood also." She said teasingly. Mercedes turned around in his arms; reached under the covers and brushed her fingertips along the side of his dick. "Hey big boy," she said coyly.

Sam's dick twitched excitedly upon contact…

"Fuck Mercedes," Sam moaned. "See how excited you got him?" he bit his bottom lip as she caressed the sensitive head, coating her fingers with pre-cum.

She brought her fingers to her mouth. "Wow, he is really excited." Sam's eyes glazed over with desire as she sucked them clean.

"Yeah," he agreed, focusing on her lips. "Lately it's been really hard to keep him calm." He slipped a hand between her thighs, his raised an eyebrow as he parted her wet pussy lips with his index finger and dipped it into her slick heat. "It seems that my new bestest friend woke up in a great mood too," he teased, stroking her throbbing clit.

"She is very excited to see…Oohhh…" Mercedes moan; Sam added another finger. "Sammy…"

Sam pumped his fingers inside her a few times before withdrawing them – much to her chagrin. He smeared his cum laden fingers across her full inviting lips and slowly licked them off. Mercedes parted her lips slightly, sighing in pleasure as Sam's tongue caressed the roof of her mouth; the combine taste of their sweetness heightened their desire for each other. Sam momentarily broke their kiss; he reached for the gold wrapper and hand it to Mercedes.

"Lie down," she whispered. Sam laid back on the sleeping bag, his butterflies fluttered in anticipation as she rolled the condom down his erect shaft and straddled him. He held his dick steady as Mercedes slowly lowered herself on his dick, until he was buried deep inside her.

She gasped…

"Oh Mercy," He hissed as her vaginal muscles clamped around his member. _Damn, she's tight!_ "Are you alright baby?" he asked, looking at the slight grimace on her face. "If it's too much for you…"

Mercedes shook her head furiously. "I'm fine, baby." She assured him. "I just have to let my body adjust to your size." Mercedes, sensing Sam's concern for her well being, leaned over and gave him a scorching kiss that took his breath away. "I'm really okay, Sammy." She shut her eyes and gyrated slowly above him.

"Fuuckkkk!" Sam drew out, his accent becoming more pronounced; he had almost forgotten how good it felt to have Mercedes fuck him like this! To be completely at her mercy!

Sam, memorized as he watched her generous breasts bounced up and down, reached up and cupped them; using his thumb and index fingers to pinch her erect nipples.

"Oh Sammy," Mercedes moaned. "This feels so good." she whispered.

Sam hissed his response as she slid his entire length out of her wet pussy except for the head and slowly refilled her pussy with his thick shaft.

"Mercy…" he groaned, arching his back off the ground. "Mercy…"

Mercedes continued to ride him up and down…

Up and down…

"Sammy…" Mercedes cried out, increasing her rhythm, grounding herself harder against him.

Her vaginal muscles squeezed around his dick…

Sam breathing became labored as he felt her vaginal muscles squeezed and release his dick over and over again until she leaned her head back and cried out his name as she came, covering his balls and thighs with cum. Mercedes collapsed on top of him, murmuring blissfully. Sam kissed her sweaty forehead, as his baby continued to rock against him.

"Cum for me, Sammy…" she whispered. Sam tightened his arms around her waist and flipped them over, so she was the one laying on her back. He hovered above her and began to pump his dick in and out of her, burying himself deep inside of her dripping pussy. "Cum for me, Sammy…" she urged, grabbing his ass to help him achieve his goal.

Sam continued to thrust in and out of her sweet, tight pussy; his abdomen muscles tightened as his climax began to build. _He was so close!_ He felt his dick expanding within the walls of her tight pussy, any moment now he was about to go over the edge. "Mercedes," he cried out, exploding inside her, filling the condom with his seed.

Mercedes ran her fingers along his spine as he crumbled on top of her. He rested his head in the crook of her neck and inhaled deeply, feeling content.

"Can we stay here forever?" He asked, peppering the side of her neck with kisses. "We can be like those kids in that movie you forced me to watch last summer…what's the name of it? The Creature from the Black Lagoon?"

Mercedes rolled her eyes and giggled, she hit him playfully on the chest. "The Blue Lagoon," she corrected, she adjusted her position to look him in the face. "You have to build me a house, and spear the fish."

"Is that's all?" Sam pursed his lips and shrugged his shoulders. "I can build you a house…no problem…and since I already know how to fish…so."

"There will be no electricity," she sighed dreamily as she absently mindedly played with his damp locks."But that's okay; we'll spend the nights reading to each other by candles and moonlight."

"Yeah," Sam agreed. "Quoting Superman by night is oh so hot." He quipped.

Mercedes laughed that cute laugh Sam found so adorable. "Sam Evans, you are so dorky."

"Yeah, but my dorkiness turns you on, doesn't it Mercedes-soon-to-be-Evans-Jones?" he kissed her softly on the lips. He slipped out of her and wrapped the used condom in tissue. He checked the time on his cell phone. "It's two thirty," he announced. "Are you ready to eat pancakes?"

Mercedes nodded. "I'm starving," she replied, pulling herself in a sitting position.

Sam dug in to his backpack and took out the container of wet ones and handed it to Mercedes. "I brought you a toothbrush and I have mouthwash." he informed her.

"Awww, my boyfriend is so thoughtful," she said sweetly.

"Why yes, yes I am." He grinned.

They got dressed and packed up their things.

"How about taking a stroll around the lake?" Sam suggested. "Unless you're about to pass out and really need to eat." He wasn't quite ready to leave their special place.

"I'll like that." Mercedes replied, grabbing her sneakers from the trunk of her car. She too wanted to spend as much alone time with Sam before real life gets in the way. Sam helped her with her sneakers and tied them up for her. "You are a great boyfriend." she complimented him.

"That's because I have a great girlfriend." He laced his fingers with hers as they began their walk around the lake.

**XXXX**

Sam kept Mercedes laughing as he entertained her with his impressions.

"You are really good," Mercedes said, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Have you thought of doing that professionally?"

"Nah," he answered, picking up a small rock and throwing it in the lake; they stood and watched it skipped several times before sinking. "I'm not good enough, besides I have no desire to be on stage. One superstar in the family is enough." He winked at her and smiled. "Besides, someone got to stay at home with our six children."

"Four," Mercedes corrected him. "Four children."

Sam pouted. "You still haven't changed your mind about that huh?"

"Nope," She giggled. "Four is the magic number."

"Okay, four it is." He sighed. "Meany." He side eyed her, smiling.

"Meany?" she squealed, shoving him a little harder than she intended.

Sam fell and landed on his ass. "Ouch…baby that hurt."

"Oh I'm so sorry," she said, covering her mouth to prevent herself from laughing. "I-didn't-didn't mean…" she doubled over in laughter. "I'm sorry baby… here let me help you up." She offered, extending her hands.

Sam grabbed her hands and pulled her in his lap.

"SAM!" she laughed, struggling to get up.

"Where do you think you're going, gorgeous?" he wrapped his arms around her. "You-you, Meany." He kissed her on the cheek.

"Take that back, Samuel Evans." Mercedes pouted, trying her hardest not to smile but was failing, miserably.

"I will not, Mercedes-soon-to-be-Evans-Jones." Sam smirked, his green eyes sparkling.

"Will a Meany do this?" She kissed him passionately, taking his breath away.

"Uh…no…" he admitted once he remembered how to form simple words. "But…"

Mercedes silenced him with another kiss. "Case close."

She laid her head against his chest. Sam kissed the top of her head and stroked her hair as they sat in companionable silence. They watched the birds soar in the clear sky and dipped dangerously low, barely stopping as they skimmed the surface of the lake.

A goofy smile spread appeared on Sam's face as he thought about their future. He would buy the small parcel of land known as their favorite spot and build a small two room cabin on it. It will be their special getaway, their personal paradise.

Mercedes looked up and saw that faraway look in his eyes again and kissed him on the cheek. Sam looked down at her, still smiling. "You were staring off in space again," she told him. "You've been doing that a lot lately."

"Yeah, I have," He agreed, holding her tighter. "About us."

Mercedes looked into his eyes, smiling. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." He confirmed.

She sighed dreamily and laid her head on his chest; enjoying being together.

"Are you ready to head back?" he asked, several minutes later.

Mercedes nodded. "IHOP is calling my name."

"I thought that was me," Sam said teasingly as he helped her to her feet.

She shook her head and laughed. "Rude…"

"Yup." He chuckled, his southern accent coming across loud and clear. "Mercedes, how about a piggyback ride?" he suggested.

"No, its okay, I'll walk."

"Com'on baby," he pouted. "I promise it'll be a smooth ride." He waggled his eyebrows.

"Okay," she giggled. "But if you drop me…"

"Perish the thought…" he stooped down and waited for Mercedes to climb on his back. She screamed with laughter as he stood up and adjusted her position; she wrapped her short legs around his waist. "You're not scared are you?" he asked, jumping up and down several times.

"Samuel Evans, stop that!" She roared with laughter as he did an impression of a horse. "You are so crazy."

"Crazy for you." He neighed.

By the time Sam and Mercedes made it to the car, tears were streaming down their faces from laughing so hard. He gently let her down and unlocked the passenger side door for and helped her in. He ran and unlocked the driver's door and got behind the wheel. Sam reached for his Captain America's birthday crown and placed it on his head. Mercedes gave him the side eye and shook her head.

"What?" he answered. "I happen to like my crown." He quickly looked at himself in the rearview mirror. "It compliment my eyes. Thanks babe." Sam quickly glanced at her and winked.

"Anything for my Sammy."

Mercedes pulled out her cell phone and called her parents to let them that she was okay and will be home soon. She then phone Kurt to make sure everything went okay after she left the party.

"Hey Mercedes," Kurt purred. "Are you able to walk?" he asked bluntly."Or do you need to use the handicapped parking space for several days?" he chuckled. "I'm sure Artie have an extra tag he can spare."

"And fuck you too, bestie." She answered, biting her bottom lip to prevent herself from smiling.

"Is that code for….hmmmm…Yeah Kurt, Sam and I fucked each other senseless?" he smirked, looking at Blaine - nodding.

"Kurt…"

"Do you need Artie's extra wheelchair too?" he quipped. "Or maybe a pair of crutches?"

"Remind me to kick your porcelain ass when I see you," she hissed, rolling your eyes.

Sam looked at her expression through the rear view mirror. 'Anything wrong?' he mouthed.

Mercedes shook her head. 'Kurt's acting like a total ass.' She mouthed back. "No Kurt, I don't need any of those things." She said, rolling her eyes. "How did everything go after Sam and I left?" she asked, changing the subject. "Did you have any problems closing the place?"

"Everything went easy peasy, except Finn got drunk off his ass and told Rachel he was tired of hearing her bitching about fucking up her NYADA audition." He snickered.

"Oh fuck, Rachel didn't try to kill him?"

"Satan refused to lend Rachel her razor blade."

"Is Finn going to be okay?"

"He's upstairs claiming that he's dying." Kurt laughed. "Serves him right, I'd warned him not to drink Puck's deadly concoction, but did he listen to me? Nope…I believe his skin should return to its normal color by tomorrow."

"What color is it now?"

"A blush of green."

"Poor Finn," Mercedes laughed, glad she and Sam didn't finished the whole flask of Puck's special punch. "He'll pull through, but I don't know how he's going to smooth things over with Rachel."

"She's not going to make him suffer too long, prom is coming up."

"What about poor Finn?" Sam asked, butting in.

"Hold on Kurt, Sam had asked me a question." She turned to Sam and told him about Finn getting shit-faced and telling Rachel to shut the fuck up about her NYADA audition. Sam laughed and honked the horn several times. "Okay Kurt, I'm back."

"Are you guys still at the lake?"

"No, we're on our way to IHOP for pancakes."

"Mercedes you need more than bread after the workout you and Sam had," he teased. "You need to build up your strength."

"I promise to order an omelet."

"Good girl, I guess I'll have a chance to see you before you go home?"

"Sure, if you're there when I drop Sam off."

"Blaine and I are playing nursemaids to Finn while our parents are having dinner with the mayor, some shit like that."

"Alright I'll see you in a few." She disconnected the call.

**XXXX**

"Yay we're here." Sam said excitedly, as he parked the car in front of IHOP. He gaze at the swells of her breasts and licked his lips. "I know what I'm having."

"I'm sorry, but the girls aren't on the menu." Mercedes replied getting out of the car.

"Awww, too bad," He said, fringing sadness. "Can I have them for dessert later?"

"Of course." Mercedes giggled as he did a little dance and draped his arm around her shoulders.

**XXXX**

They were quickly seated at a booth by the overly-friendly female hostess.

"Your waiter will be with you and your_ friend_ in a minute." She informed Sam, flipping her burnet hair over her shoulders in a flirty manner. "In the meanwhile can I get you anything?" Her blue eyes rested on his sculpted chest."…anything at all?"

Mercedes was two seconds away from snatching the bitch bald.

Sam pulled his girlfriend on his lap and deliberately placed his hand between her thighs. "My future wife is so sexy," he said, smiling at Mercedes. He nuzzled her neck. "I can't get enough of her curves….Mmmm, mmmm, mmmm she brought sexy back…. don't you think my baby is sexy?" he asked the humiliated hostess.

She turned around and left in a huff.

"I would like a kiddy menu and a box of crayons." Sam called after her. "I'm serious."

"Sam, you didn't have to do that." she said, sliding off his lap.

"Yes I did." He said, pulling her back onto his lap, "You would have fucked her up if I didn't."

"I tried not to let basic bitches get to me, but she was being disrespectful."

"You have nothing to worry about baby," he kissed her softly on the lips. "My heart belongs to you." Sam was going in for another kiss when he heard someone clearing their throat.

"Ahem…" It was their waiter.

"Sorry about that," Sam grinned sheepishly. "I was distracted by my woman's beauty."

"Oh Sam," Mercedes gushed, she couldn't love this man any more than she already does.

The waiter cleared his throat again before Sam and Mercedes got lost into their own little world. "Are you ready to order?" he asked.

**XXXX**

In between eating and drinking, Sam and Mercedes flirted outrageously with each other. At one point the manager approached their table and asked them to please tone it down because she was getting complaints from some of her other customers.

"I think we better leave before we get kicked out." Mercedes suggested. "It would be embarrassing to get banned from IHOP." She said. "Our friends will never let us live it down, if we did."

"Yeah you right." Sam agreed. He asked for their bill and paid for their meal at the cash register.

"Did you and your future wife find everything to your satisfaction?" The hostess asked, rolling her eyes. She couldn't help but be envious of Mercedes.

"No," Sam replied. "I didn't receive the children menu and crayons I had asked for."

Mercedes bit the inside of her mouth to prevent herself from laughing out loud.

"Please accept our apology sir…" she sighed, handing him back his change.

Sam pocketed his change and entwined his fingers with his girlfriend's and led her to the parking lot.

"Where to?" he asked. Sam was hoping Mercedes wasn't ready to go home; he didn't want to leave her just yet.

"We can go to the park for a little while." She suggested, although she and Sam had spent the last twenty four hours together, she wasn't ready to let him go. "Or I can drop you off at home…your choice."

"I'm not ready to say goodnight, to you." He admitted. "Just thinking about it, make my heart ache."

"I feel the same way too." She spoke up. "I know it sound stupid, but I don't want to leave your side, even though we see each other tomorrow morning."

"That doesn't sound stupid to me, Mercedes-soon-to-be-Evans-Jones." he grinned. "Maybe we don't have to say goodnight to each other…but that's up to you."

"How?" she asked

"It's time for me to tell you my wish," Sam wrapped her in his arms and looked into her beautiful brown eyes. "Mercedes, I want you to go with me to Kentucky to see my family."

"I would love to see your family again…" she said, getting lost in his green eyes. "When do you want to go?"

"How fast can you pack a bag?"

**tbc...**

**A/N: What will Mercedes do?...thanks for reading!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thank you for all the alerts, reviews, favorites. I am so honored.  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee or You Are So Beautiful (To Me) by Joe Crocker...Enjoy!  
**

**Chapter Nine**

Mercedes gaped at Sam as she tried to wrap her brain around the question he had just asked her. She knew she always teased him about being crazy, but if he thinks that she would take off with him to go to Kentucky, on a Sunday afternoon, to see his family, when there was school the next day, not to mention that her parents will never give their permission for her to go.

Sam looked at his girlfriend, his trademark grin on his lips. He knew he had to convince her to do something insane and not give a fuck what anyone thinks and come with him. He reached inside the car, grabbed his Captain America birthday crown and placed it on top of his head. He dropped to his knees, engulfed her small hands in his and began to serenade her in the middle of the parking lot.

"_You are so beautiful  
To me…" _

He sang softly…

"_You are so beautiful  
To me…"_

"Sam what are you doing?" Mercedes asked in a loud whisper, the heat of embarrassment settled on her cheeks; Sam was drawing a crowd.

Sam had the 'isn't it obvious?' expression on his face. "I'm singing to my girl," he replied, looking into her brown doe eyes. "Don't you like it?"

"Of course I do, but…"

"_Can't you see…?"_

He interrupted her and began singing again…

"_You're everything I hope for…"_

Mercedes bit her bottom lip, struggling to keep her composure…

"_You're everything I need…"_

Sam's eyes welled up in tears; the lyrics expressed _exactly_ how he felt about the amazing woman standing before him…

"_You are so beautiful to me…"_

He lifted her hands to his lips and kissed them gently. The women in the crowd sighed dreamily as they wiped their eyes free from tears…

"_You are so beautiful to me…" _

Sam stood up, pulled Mercedes close to him; she leaned her head against his chest and shut her eyes…

"_You are so beautiful  
To me…"_

As they slow danced, in the middle of the IHOP parking lot…

"_Can't you see…?"_

Sam continued to croon softly…

"_You're everything I hope for…"_

Mercedes' tears felled from her eyes and formed a pool on his shirt…

"_You're everything I need…"_

Samuel Evans was crazy…

"_You are so beautiful…_

Yeah, crazy for her…

"_To me…"_

Sam kissed her forehead as they continued to dance. "So what do you say, Mercedes-soon-to-be-Evans-Jones, come with me to Kentucky?" he begged. "I know it's a crazy thing to do, but Mercedes I can't help it! Being with you make me want to do crazy things…you give me life." Mercedes tilted her head slightly, and found herself looking into a pair of pleading green eyes. "Please say yes, baby. Please!"

Mercedes nodded furiously, a small smile found its way to her lips. "I'll be grounded until I'm thirty-five if my parents every finds out."

Sam lifted her in his arms and swung her around. "I love you Mercedes!" he announced cheerfully.

"Sam!" she said loudly, laughing. "If you don't put me down, I'm going to get sick all over you." She warned him.

"I'm sorry baby," He stood Mercedes gently on her feet and entwined his fingers with hers and headed for the car.

**XXXX**

Mercedes retrieved her cell phone out her pocket and keyed in Tina's number. "Who are you calling?" Sam asked.

"Tina," Mercedes answered. "We need her help."

"Hey girl, what's up?" Tina greeted. "Did you and Sam have fun at the after party?" she said teasingly.

"We had a great time," Mercedes replied, smiling at Sam. "In fact we are still celebrating."

"Then why are you on the phone with me?"

Tina, I need to ask you a huge favor."

"How huge of a favor are we talking about?"

"Sam and I are going to Kentucky to see his family and I need your help in covering for me."

"…"

"Tina, are you still there?"

"Yeah, I'm here," Tina spoke up, "I think something is wrong with my hearing. I thought I heard you say that you and Sam are going to Kentucky to see his family?"

"You heard right, it's his birthday wish, sooooo can you help me out by covering for me and let my parents think that I'm staying the night with you?"

"What about school?"

"I'm not going to be there, obviously."

"Tell her we'll be back for glee practice." Sam spoke up.

"Sam said that we'll be back for glee practice."

"I hope so, because Coach Sylvester is an expert at interrogation, I would crumble like a leaf if she asks me anything; the woman terrifies me." she confessed.

"Does this mean that you will cover for me?" Mercedes asked her tone hopeful.

"Of course I'll cover for you," Tina laughed. "Just don't get yourself in any trouble while you're there where your dad has to come and bail you out." She joked.

"No worries, Sam and I are going to see his family and come back." Mercedes assured her friend. "Right, Sam?"

"Right." He agreed, smiling.

"Ohmigod Mercedes, I can't believe that you're doing something so unlike you," Tina laughed. "In my wildest dream I never thought that you would dressed up like a sexy domme, I was waiting for you to bring out your whip and a collar for Sam…"

Mercedes glanced at Sam while Tina prattled on; the thought of seeing him crawling on all fours was kind of hot!

Sam felt her eyes on him. "What?" he asked.

"Oh nothing," she smiled, shaking her head. "Just thinking about something Tina said."

"Mercedes are you listening to me?" Tina asked.

"Sorry Tina, I was distracted for a moment," she apologized. "What were you saying?"

"I said to give me a call when you get there."

"I will and thanks Tina, I really owe you one."

"Why yes, yes you do, and believe me I will collect." They both giggled. "Okay Mercedes, you and Sam have a safe trip and I will see you both at practice tomorrow afternoon."

"That's the plan, see you tomorrow." She disconnected the call. She reached over and brushed her fingers against his thigh. "As you can tell from my end of the conversation, Tina will cover for me."

"Mercedes you will not regret this, I promised" he said excitedly. He placed his hand over hers and gently squeezed it. "Thank you for agreeing to coming with me."

"I have to admit at first I had thought you had finished drinking Puck's special punch," she chided "I thought that maybe I might have to drive you to the ER and have your stomach pumped."

Sam chuckled. "When did you realize that I wasn't intoxicated?"

"When you were singing to me in the parking lot in front of all those people." She shook her head, grinning. "I had to remember all those times you had sung to me in an effort to win me back." she continued. "Especially that time you woke up my dad on an early Saturday morning."

"He wasn't that mad." He said smugly. "He did invite me in to have breakfast with my future family."

"The only reason he did that was because he didn't want the neighbors calling the police on you for disturbing the peace." She said teasingly. "Plus, you looked like a lost puppy standing out there looking so sad. Later, my dad had asked me to put him out of his misery and give you another chance."

"My future father-in-law is a very smart man."

**XXXX**

Mercedes parked her car in the driveway, humming a catchy tune as she got out the car and made her way to the front door of the two story house. She placed her key into the lock, unlocked the door and stepped into the quiet house.

"Mom, dad I'm home!" she announced, walking towards the den. Usually she would find her parents in there cuddled up on the couch watching classic movies. "Hey mom and dad…?" she shrugged her shoulders when she found the room empty, turned around and headed upstairs to her room.

She and Sam had planned to meet in an hour at the Hudson-Hummel's and be on their way to Kentucky. Since it was a four hour drive from Ohio to Kentucky, with any luck they should be knocking on the front door of the Evans home by 11 o'clock. Mercedes showered, changed and tossed what she needed for the road trip in her backpack. Once that was done, she took her backpack downstairs, placed it by the front door and went to the kitchen to make a couple of sandwiches. That was where she found the post it note from her parents on the fridge informing her they were spending the evening with old college friends that were only in town for the day.

_This makes things even better!_ Mercedes finished making the sandwiches and placed them in a bag along with fruits, bottle water and a variety of snacks that was in the pantry. She wiped off the counter top and left a note for her parents, letting them know that she was spending the night at Tina's and will check in with them later. With food and backpack in hand, Mercedes grabbed her keys, took a deep breath and headed out the door.

**XXXX**

"Are you fucking crazy?" Kurt whispered harshly, glaring at his best friend disbelief. He ambushed her the moment she entered the house to wait for Sam.

"No, are you?" she whispered back. "What's wrong with me going to Kentucky with Sam?"

"There's nothing wrong with it," Kurt admitted. "But, damn Mercedes why the rush to visit Ma and Pa Evans? Is there something you're not telling me?"

"Like what?" she asked, puzzled. "What are you talking about?"

"Alright," Kurt sighed, rubbing his eyebrows. "I'm just going to put it out there," he looked her in the eyes. "Are you and Sam planning to elope?"

The look on Mercedes' face was priceless…

"What the fuck Kurt? Have you been eating shrooms from Blaine's ass crack?" Mercedes side eyed the fuck out of him. "No, Sam and I are _not_ eloping." She assured him. "Geez, what brought this on?"

"Well Mercedes, you _never_ skip school, not even when you had that massive three day hangover from Rachel's party last year." He began, folding his arms across his chest. "You were always afraid that someone from your church will catch you and rat you out to your parents. And now look at you, fucking on top of cars in people's drive way, starting private sex riots at Sam's birthday party…"

"Huh…?" she interrupted.

Kurt pursed his lips and rolled his eyes. "Of course you wouldn't notice, you only have eyes for Captain America." he paused for a moment, contemplating if he should tell her what he found out or not.

"Kurt what is it?" she asked, hitting him playfully on the forearm. "As my bestie you are _obligated _to tell me."

"Fine, but you can't tell Sam."

"Do I look like an idiot to you?"

"All right, I got this from Blaine so if you want more details you have to ask him," he took a deep breath. "Blaine told me that when he was using the big boys' room, there was someone in the stall fist fucking and calling out your name."

"What?" she exclaimed. Mercedes didn't know whether to be pleased or horrified. "Did-did he tell you who it was? Never mind, I don't want to know."

"I'd asked Blaine the same question, but he doesn't know. He did his business and got the hell out of there." He cocked an eyebrow and nudged her shoulder. "Your ass have magical powers, missy use it for the greater good of mankind."

Mercedes nudged him back. "Kurt…" before she could say another word, Sam walked into the room with his backpack and a big smile on his face.

"Ready babe?" He asked, reaching for her hand.

"Yes." Mercedes replied, her butterflies fluttering anxiously, she entwined her fingers in his. "Bye Kurt, see ya tomorrow." She kissed him on the cheek.

"Yeah Kurt, later."

"You better take of her," he warned Sam as he walked them to Mercedes' car. "If anything happens to my best friend, I'm coming after you."

"Relax Kurt, Mercedes is in good hands." Sam assured the slim male as he tossed his backpack in the backseat. "Nothing is going to happen to her, I promise."

Kurt hugged Mercedes tightly and kissed her chastely on the lips. Sam narrowed his eyes at him. "Fuck off Sammy, this is my bestie." Kurt kissed her again. "Don't do anything stupid." He warned her before letting her go.

"I won't." Mercedes vowed.

"And call me when you get there."

"Yes daddy Kurt." She rolled her eyes, grinning.

"Girl, roll your eyes at me one time…" he said, pointing his finger at her with one hand on his hip. They began to laugh.

"Kurt, wrap it up, Mercedes and I are trying to make it to Kentucky by eleven." Sam informed him as he started up the car.

"All right, all right," Kurt walked to the driver's side and gave a surprised Sam a big sloppy goodbye kiss on the cheek. Mercedes bit her bottom lip to stifle her laugh. "Be safe."

XXXX

Sam and Mercedes stopped at Seven Eleven to fill up the gas tank and to program the GPS.

"Do you need to use the bathroom or need anything from the store before we hit the highway?" Sam asked.

Mercedes shook her head. "I'm good. I have everything I need."

"Okay, I need to ask you one more thing." He gripped the steering wheel. "Are you sure that you want to do this?" He turned to look at her. "Because if you're not sure…"

Mercedes climbed into his lap and silenced him as her lips pressed against his. "Mmmm, yummy, you're wearing cherry chapstick," she moaned, focusing on his delicious pink lips. "That's my favorite." She nibbled, sucked and licked his juicy bottom lip, seeking permission to enter to his mouth. Sam parted his lips, giving his consent. Mercedes slid her tongue in his mouth, caressing his tongue with hers.

He snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. Mercedes ground herself against the growing bulge in his pants, Sam moaned into her mouth; he slid his hands down her back until it rested on her voluptuous ass. Needing to breathe, Sam and Mercedes reluctantly broke the kiss.

"Does that answer your question?" she asked, breathing heavily, pressing her forehead against his.

"That's all the answer I need." He answered, between gasps of air.

Mercedes returned to her seat and buckled her seatbelt. Sam stared at her, licking his kiss-swollen lips. "What?" she asked, feeling his intense gaze on her body.

"You know we're going to have make a stop before we get to my parents house don't you?"

"And why is that, Mr. Evans?"

"Because Miss Mercedes-soon-to-be-Evans-Jones, you started something that you are going to have to finish." Her doe eyes shifted to his crotch, his dick was straining against his jeans.

"It seems that my new bestest friend wants to come out and play." She smiled coquettishly.

"Yes he does," Sam agreed. "And my new bestest friend wants to play with him." he reached over and rubbed several fingers against her pussy through the material. Mercedes closed her thighs tightly around his fingers and grind against them. He removed his hand from between her thighs and brought his fingers to his nose and inhaled the faint scent of her arousal. "We're going to drive for two hours then pull over."

Sam started up the car and drove out of the Seven Eleven parking lot.

"_Head __south,__ on __north __Main street__…"_ the automated voice of the GPS said firmly.

**tbc...**

**A/N: Thanks for reading!  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thanks for the continuing support, it feeds my muse!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee...Enjoy!  
**

**Chapter Ten**

"Merge into traffic on Interstate 75 South," the GPS automated voice said firmly. "Zero point one mile ahead." Sam did as instructed.

Mercedes' brown eyes widened in excitement, the blue Welcome to Kentucky sign came into view. "Welcome to Kentucky where education pays." She said, reading the sign minutes later. "I can't believe that I'm in Kentucky." she chuckled. "This is so surreal." She snapped a photo of the welcome to sign and sent it to Kurt and Tina.

"Why is this so surreal?" Sam asked, glancing briefly at her in the rearview mirror.

"Because-because Sam…" she draw out, tucking stray hairs behind her ears. "Mercedes Jones, daughter of Doctor Isaac Jones, DDS., and his saintly wife Racine, doesn't do things like this," she replied, gesturing at her surroundings. "She doesn't pack a bag, skip school just for the fuck of it and hop in the car with her boy friend to travel hundreds of miles to visit his family on spur of the moment. She always does what her parents tell her."

"But Mercedes-soon-to-be-Evans-Jones, is a risk taker," Sam added, smiling. "She shrugs her beautiful shoulders; with her don't give a fuck attitude and goes for it and taking prisoners with her."

Mercedes nodded in agreement. "Yeah," she chuckled. "Mercedes-soon-to-be-Evans-Jones is a badass, I love her."

"So do I," he seconded. "Don't get me wrong I love Mercedes Jones, daughter of Doctor and Mrs. Jones too but there is something about Mercedes-soon-to-be-Evans-Jones that's gets my heart beating a little faster." He growled.

Mercedes paused for a moment and smiled. "It's the soon-to-be-Evans, part isn't it?"

He briefly locked eyes with her and grinned, confirming her statement.

"We're coming up to a rest area soon." Sam informed her as he quickly read the information of the general service sign. "Do you want to stop and stretch your legs?"

"Have you been driving two hours?" A knowing smile spread on her lips.

"Uh…yeah?" he answered with a knowing smile of his own. "I can use a rest."

"I bet." She scoffed, flicking his ear. "Better hope there are no cars around, while we're _resting_." She giggled. Mercedes heard her phone buzzed. "It's either Kurt or Tina." she checked the text message. "It's from Tina; let's see what she has to say." Mercedes continued as she proceeded to read the text aloud.

"Yea! You made it to Kentucky in one piece!" Sam rolled his eyes, annoyed. "Things here are going great, would you mind if I tell Mike what is going on? You know he wouldn't say anything unless his mom threatens to make him a cup of traditional tea made out of Panda hair… remember, stay out of trouble and I will see you after school tomorrow. Tell Sam hi and he better bring you back safe."

"Why does everyone thinks that I'm going get you in trouble?"

"Cause you're a bad boy Sam Evans," Mercedes said as she answered Tina's text. "You have mad swag and it_ definitely_ looks good on you."

"You like that, huh?"

"Hell yeah," she giggled. "A confident man is a sexy man."

"I got to remember that."

A half hour later, Sam drove the car off the main highway and parked into the designated rest area. The place was brightly lit, clean with several picnic tables under a concrete awning.

"Babe, please stay in the car until I check this place out." He said. "I want to make sure it's safe."

"Okay."

He climbed into the backseat and searched his backpack for his flashlight. "For protection." He explained, answering the puzzled expression on her face. Sam got out the car and checked both restrooms and the surrounding wooded area. Once he felt satisfied that it was safe, he gave Mercedes the okay.

He helped her with the bag of food that she had packed for their trip and found an old newspaper on the floor in the back seat to use as cover the table. Mercedes took several pictures of her and Sam acting silly and sent them to Tina and Kurt.

"We are making good time." Sam said, finishing off a bag of Cool Ranch Doritos. "After we find a gas station and fill up the tank, it's smooth sailing from there."

"I can't wait to see your family again." Mercedes bit into her apple and chewed slowly as she remembered the fun she had babysitting Stevie and Stacey. "Your parents are going to shit bricks when they see me." she chuckled.

Sam shrugged his shoulders. "I suppose so," he agreed. "But they love you; they are always asking about you when ever I call or text home where is nearly everyday. My parents know that you're my everything, baby." He pulled her in his lap and rested his chin in the cradle of her neck and shoulder. "I love you Mercedes, if I don't know anything else is this world, I do know that I love you."

Mercedes' heart stuttered in her chest and her breath hitched in her throat as she listened to Sam's declaration of love. She ran her fingers through his blond locks. "I love you too, Sammy…you're my only love."

He planted a lingering kiss on her neck.

The touch on his soft plush lips against her skin sent shock waves through her body. Her thighs clapped together as her clitoris began to throb. He kissed her again, but this time along her jawline. Mercedes shut her eyes, biting her bottom lip to stifle the moan that was begging to come out.

"Mercedes," Sam said, in between kisses. "I think it's time to go to the car."

"I-I think so t-to." she stammered in agreement.

They quickly clean up their trash and sprinted towards the car. Always the gentleman, Sam opened the back door for Mercedes and climbed in after her. He pulled her into a hot kiss, exploring her mouth with his tongue, savoring her sweet taste. His hands dipped in her shirt; she moaned as his huge fingers danced lightly across her silky sensitive flesh, he traced the swelling of her generous breasts with his fingertips; he unclasped her red lacy bra, greeting his favorite girls with a quick flick of his tongue over the nipples.

"Sammy…" Mercedes hissed.

"Mercedes, you are so beautiful." He helped her discard her shirt and bra and sat back and took in the beautiful sight before him. "You're gorgeous. I'm not dreaming am I? You do belong to me?"

"No Sam, you're not dreaming, I do belong to you." She assured him. "Hold your arms up."

Sam held up his arms, Mercedes pulled his t-shirt over his head, dropping it over the front seat. She licked her lips, eying his tone chest greedily. "Damn Sam, when I think I couldn't want you more…" she leaned forward and sucked one of his pink erect nipples into her mouth.

"Shit, Mercedes are you trying to kill me?" he moaned. Sam's dick twitched uncomfortably its cotton confinement. He sucked in his breath and hissed as his girlfriend dragged her hot tongue across his chest and engulfed his other nipple into her mouth.

Mercedes looked up into his green eyes and winked as she continued her ministrations. She kissed and licked her way down his smooth stomach, only stopping to unzip his jeans and springing her new bestest friend from its cell. "Awww, I can't have my new bestest friend locked up." Mercedes teased taking the purple head into her mouth.

"Oh yeah, you're trying to kill me." He stroked her soft cheeks and ran his fingers through her hair as she gave his dick and balls a tongue bath. It didn't take long for the sensation of his impending orgasm overtook him. "Baby, please stop," he said regretfully. "I'm not ready to cum."

Mercedes released his sweet dick from her mouth and licked her lips. She kissed her way up his chest, ending with a passionate kiss on the lips. Sam reached down, hooked his thumbs in the waistband of her pants and panties and pushed them down over her knees. She laid down on the backseat, her legs instantly fell apart, give Sam a view of her glistering pussy lips. He swiped his thumb across them and brought his soaked finger to her lips. She licked his thumb clean.

He pulled her pants and panties completely off and position himself between her legs. Mercedes watched as he took the condom out of the wrapper and placed it on the tip of his dick. Once he was sheathed, he guided his hard dick inside her wet, tight pussy, calling out her name as her vaginal muscles wrapped themselves around him. He wrapped her short legs around his slim waist and began to take long, slow strokes. He lowered himself on top of her, burying his head between her breasts.

The sound of sweaty flesh slapping together, accompanied by the melody of passion was stuck on repeat as Sam and Mercedes danced to their own song. Mercedes gripped the short blond locks on the back of Sam's head; arching her back forward, Mercedes took shallow breaths as the tightening of her abdomen muscles intensified - she has passed the point of no return.

Sam felt her vaginal muscles clamped down hard on his dick, his moans muffled by the mouthful of breast he was greedily sucking on.

"Sammy…!" she cried out between breaths. "Sammy…!" Mercedes nails dug in his back, drawing blood as her body shuddered in pleasure.

She was still in the throes of enjoying her orgasm as Sam's balls tightened and his dick swelled within her, He increased his strokes as his climax continued to build, he released the breast he was sucking and slipped his tongue between her sweet lips, he moaned her name against her mouth as he came hard and fast. He tightened his arms around her, laid his head on her chest and waited for his breathing to come under control.

He tilted his head and kissed her on the chin. "I love you, baby."

"I love you too, baby" she cooed, as she continued to play with his hair.

All too soon, they had to wash up, get dressed and be on their way…

**XXXX**

"Do you want me to drive?" Mercedes asked. They had stopped at a gas station to refill the gas tank.

"Nah, baby, I got it." Sam assured her; he kissed her tenderly on the lips. "Buckle up." He yawned.

Mercedes looked at him worried, "Sam if you're tire, I can drive so you can get some rest. It wouldn't be any problem."

"I'll be okay Mercedes," he smiled, he held up an energy drink. "See?"

"Sam, let me drive for an hour okay?" she pleaded, ignoring the can of energy drink.

He looked into her doe eyes and nodded. "Okay, for one hour." He agreed. "Just long enough for a nice little nap." They exchanged places. Sam grabbed his Captain America birthday crown, placed it on his head as he got comfortable and shut his eyes. He felt Mercedes' eyes on him. "What? I told you my baby had this hat made especially for me," he said with a smile.

Mercedes giggled, as she put the car in drive. "Get some sleep, Sam." The next time Sam heard Mercedes' voice, they were in the driveway of his parent's home. "Wake up Sammy, we're here." She said softly, tickling his side. "Sammy…"

"Five more minutes, baby." He muttered, placing his crown over his eyes.

Mercedes took out her phone and took several pictures of him. "Sam, we're at your parent's house."

"What?" he said, no longer sleepy. He lifted up his crown and looked at their surroundings. "Mercedes, why didn't you wake me?" he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"I did try to wake you, but you batted my hand away, plus you look so adorable sleeping with your Captain America crown on, I'd decided to let you sleep. Besides, all I had to do was follow the directions from the GPS and here we are."

Sam smiled sleepily and got out the car. He stretched his tire muscles, and filled his lungs with the fresh Kentucky air.

"Your parent's home is beautiful." Mercedes observed, looking around. "And everything is so…green."

Sam laughed. "You'll get use to it." He entwined his fingers in hers, led her up the front porch and knocked loudly on the front door. He winked at Mercedes, it had been more than four months since he has seen his family and he was very excited, and having the love of his life with him made it extra special. He knocked on the door again.

"Who is knocking on my door at this hour of the night?" His father shouted on the other side of the threshold.

"Dad it's me, Sam." Sam answered with a big smile on his face. "Aren't you going to let me in?"

"Sam?" His father replied anxiously as he unlocked the door.

"And Mercedes." Mercedes spoke up, laughing.

"Mercedes? Mary! Sam and Mercedes are here!" he shouted. He opened the door; the elder Evans man pulled his son into his arms and engulfed him in a bear hug. "Sam, son what are you doing here?"

"It's my birthday and I was missing my family, so Mercedes and I hopped in her car and here we are."

Dwight glanced at Mercedes and held out his arm for her to join them in the hug fest.

"Sam!" Mary cried, shoving her husband out the way. She showered her eldest son's face with kisses. "It's so good to see you." She stepped back and took a good look at him. "Well you're not starving, so they are feeding you."

"Sam is a bottomless pit." Mercedes teased.

Mary turned her attention to Mercedes and embraced her. "How are you doing, Mercedes?" she asked, kissing her cheeks. "You're lovelier than the last time I saw you."

"Thank you Mrs. Evans, I'm doing great."

"Where are the little munchkins?" Sam asked.

"Where they ought to be," Dwight replied. "In bed, sleeping."

"Would you mind if Mercedes and I go up and see them?"

"Go ahead, Stevie and Stacey will never forgive me if they knew Mercedes were here and they didn't get a chance to see her until the morning."

Mercedes followed Sam to the stairs.

"I'll get your room ready for Mercedes and Sam you can sleep on the couch in the den." Mary called after them.

"Okay mom." Sam reached out for Mercedes' hand. She placed her small hand his.

Dwight and Mary watched the young couple go upstairs. Dwight hugged his wife, grinning from ear to ear. Mary, as if she read her husband's mind, nodded and giggling, softly.

"I haven't seen our son this happy since last summer," Dwight replied. "I think Sam is going to tell us that Mercedes is the one."

"Dwight that is_ old_ news," Mary said. "If you were really paying attention to his calls, you would have noticed the lilt in his voice when ever he talked about her."

"Kind of like me, when ever I say your name," he kissed his wife on the cheek. "Com'on I'll help you get Sam's room ready for Mercedes."

**XXXX**

Stacey rubbed her eyes several times before she believed that her brother and Mercedes were standing at her bedside. "Sammy," she finally said. She reached out for him. Sam lifted her in his arms and twirled her around. "I had missed you so much." she pressed her lips against his cheek.

"I'd missed you too, Stace." He said, stroking her long hair.

Stacey reached for Mercedes; she took the small girl in her arms and hugged her tightly. "Are you here to babysit me and Stevie?" she asked, hopefully.

"No sweetie," Mercedes replied. "But, we can hangout if you like, once you wake up."

"Okay," she smiled sleepily; she kissed her on the cheek and returned to bed. "You promise that I'll see you when I wake up?"

"Yes sweetie." Mercedes assured her.

"G'night Stace, sweet dreams." Sam replied, kissing on the forehead.

Stevie tried to act nonchalant when he laid eyes on his big brother and Mercedes.

"Hey Sam, hey Mercedes." he greeted. Sam sat on the edge of his bed and ruffled his hair.

"Hey squirt; you have no hug for your big brother?"

"Nah, that's for babies. " He replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"Do you have one for me?" Mercedes asked, pouting. "I haven't seen you in a long time and I came all this way to see you, thinking that I was going to get one of your special hugs."

Stevie always had a little crush on Mercedes, he look at her shyly with one eyebrow raised, a bashful smile set on his lips. "I guess I can give you a hug." He finally replied.

Mercedes moved closer to the bed and bend over. Stevie wrapped his small arms around her neck and squeezed her as hard as he could.

"Thank you, Stevie." She gave him a peck on the cheek.

He cheeks turned a pale shade of pink.

Sam narrowed his eyes, pretending to be jealous. "Are you trying to steal my girl?"

Stevie shook his head, biting his bottom lip. "No." his little brother mumbled.

"Then why are you giving her all of your hugs, huh?" Sam began tickling him.

"Sam, stop it," he laughed, trying to block Sam's hands. Soon the brothers were wrestling. Mercedes thought they were cute and took several pictures.

Once Sam and Stevie calm down, they hugged each good night.

"See you in the morning Mercedes." he called out, giving her a full fledge smile.

"I can't wait sweetie."

"It seems like I'm not the only Evans male that's in love with you." He said teasingly as he and Mercedes walked downstairs.

"What can I say?" Mercedes replied. "The Evans men have good taste."

Sam kissed her on the cheek. "You got that right."

Mary and Dwight met them at the bottom of the stairs.

"Mercedes, Sam's room is ready for you," Dwight informed her. "And son, the couch in the den is all yours."

"Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Evans, for opening your home to me." Mercedes said politely.

"Mercedes, no need to thank us, you're family." Mary replied.

The younger woman felt her cheeks grew warm as Sam's green eyes sparkled.

"I'll go and get our things from the car." He said, leaving Mercedes with his parents. Sam sprinted to the car and grabbed their backpacks along with his Captain America birthday crown and placed it on his head and returned to the house.

His parents laughed when they saw the birthday crown sitting on top of his head.

"What do you have on your head son?" Dwight asked.

"It's a one of a kind Captain America birthday crown, my girlfriend had made especially for me." he said, proudly. "I have grown every attached to it."

Mercedes rolled her eyes and shook her head. Her boyfriend was such a dork.

**XXXX**

Dwight and Mary went to bed, leaving Mercedes and Sam in the den. Before they went up, Dwight took Sam aside to have a little talk.

"Sam, you know that your mother and I trust you," he began. "Otherwise, I would be sleeping on the stairs to make sure that you wouldn't sneak up to your room to be with Mercedes."

"Dad, you don't have to worry, I will not disrespect you and mom and neither will Mercedes." Sam assured him; the tips of his ears turned five shades of red.

"Good to hear son," he clapped Sam's shoulders. "See you in the morning."

"Want to watch a movie?" Sam asked Mercedes, reaching for the television remote.

"Not really," she replied. "I think that I'll head up to bed."

"Okay." He escorted her to the foot of the stairs. "This is as far as I go." He said. "I promised my dad that I won't let you have your way with me."

"Sam Evans, you didn't." she said, hitting him on the forearm. "I don't want your parents to know that we're having sex."

"I didn't tell them," He said, "You know parents, they have a sixth sense about that sort of thing."

"How embarrassing, I don't know if I can ever looked them in the eyes again, knowing that they think I'm sexing their son every chance I get."

"Well you are." He quipped.

"Samuel Evans…" he silenced her with a scorching kiss. "Mmmm…"

"Yeah," Sam gasped, once they came up for air. "That should tie you over until the morning."

**tbc...**

**A/N: Thanks for reading!  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thanks for the alerts, reviews and favorites and continuing support, it means so much! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee or The Diarrhea song...Enjoy!  
**

Chapter Eleven

Stevie jumped on his sleeping brother's back waking him up instantly.

"Stevie," Sam groaned sleepily. "Dude, why did you do that for?" he rubbed his tired eyes and yawned. "What time is it any way?"

"Seven-fifteen," Stevie replied, jumping off his brother. "Everyone is up except you."

"Yeah?" he pulled himself into a sitting position and stretched his arms. "Have you seen Mercedes?"

Stevie nodded. "She's in the kitchen, helping mom with breakfast."

Sam smiled crookedly; he reached for his discarded jeans, quickly put them on and ran his hands through his bed head hair. Stevie spied the Captain American birthday crown on the end table and reached for it.

"What's this?" he asked.

"My birthday crown," Sam answered beaming. "Mercedes had it made especially for me." he chuckled as Stevie tried it on, the crown was obviously too big for him. "Cool huh?"

"Yeah," his little brother replied, taking off the crown and replacing it on the end table. "Mercedes is really cool…for a girl." Stevie's face turned a pale shade of pink.

"I think so too." Sam agreed, he got up and neatly folded the blanket and placed the pillow and blanket in the downstairs hall closet. "What time do you and Stacie have to be at school?" He asked, as he headed towards the kitchen to say good morning to his mom and girlfriend.

"Eight-thirty, why?" Stevie asked, tagging along.

"Mind catching a ride with your big brother and his cool girlfriend?"

The ten years old Evans male shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "Doesn't matter." he replied, trying to act cool. Sam chuckled and ruffled his hair.

"So you're too cool to be seen with your older and cuter brother?" he asked teasingly.

No," he pushed Sam's hand away before he could ruffle his hair for the second time. "Stop that!"

Mary Evans turned her head in the direction of the noise and smiled brightly, she had really missed the sound of her sons teasing each other in the morning. "Sam, stop teasing your brother." She said with a smile.

"Sorry mom, I just can't help it," Sam replied, walking up to her and giving her a kiss on the cheek. "I'd missed torturing the little munchkin."

Stevie rolled his eyes. "I'm not a munchkin." He informed his brother.

Sam's eyes lit up as he laid them on Mercedes, she was making strawberry pancakes. "Mmmm, strawberry pancakes my favorite." He said, licking his lips. "See mom, the woman is perfection." He gave Mercedes a peck on the cheek. "Good morning Mercedes."

Mercedes felt her cheeks growing warm by the display of affection. "Good morning Sam," she said shyly.

"Morning mom." He said, reaching over her and snagging a slice of bacon.

"Morning Sam," Mary greeted her eldest son warmly. "Please don't eat up the bacon." He reached for another piece, she swatted his hand away. "Sam…" she sighed, smiling.

"Can't help it." he said, kissing her forehead. "It's been a long time since I had your cooking."

"Well if you sit down at the table I promise that you will get fed, right Mercedes?"

"Yes ma'am." Mercedes agreed, placing a stack of hot pancakes on the table.

Sam took a seat next to Stevie.

Dwight, closely followed by Stacie breathed in the delicious aroma of the kitchen. He kissed his wife good morning and acknowledged Mercedes with a smile. "What's for breakfast?" he asked, taking his seat at the head of the table.

"Strawberry pancakes!" Stacie squealed, rushing to her seat. "Mercedes, I love you." she smiled. "And you too mom." She added quickly.

Mary laughed. "I love you too Stacie," she placed the platter of bacon and sausage on the table along with the butter and syrup. "Mercedes, please have a seat."

Mercedes washed her hands and sat in the vacant seat next to Stacie. Mary took her place at the table and waited for Dwight to say grace.

"Since Sam is here, I think we should let him say the blessing." Dwight suggested.

Mary nodded in agreement.

Sam smiled as he asked everyone to hold hands and bow their heads. Sam's heart swelled in his chest as he looked around the table at the people who meant the most to him in life – his family. He cleared his throat several times to push down the tears that threatened to spill and said grace.

**XXXX**

Sam kept everyone laughing with his new impressions and his adventures of being on the synchronized swim team. Mercedes nearly chocked on her food when she heard his spot on impression of Coach Roz.

"I can't believe that you will be graduating from school," Mary sighed. "Mercedes have you given any thoughts on what college you're going to?"

"I have been accepted to several colleges." Mercedes replied, "I just have to make up my mind, which one I want to attend."

"Mercedes really wants to go to LA," Sam informed his parents. "But her parents don't approve, I keep telling her not to worry,_ we_ will figure out a way to get her there." Sam looked across the table and smiled at Mercedes adoringly - she returned the gesture.

Dwight and Mary exchanged glances.

"I'm amazed that your parents let you come here with Sam," Dwight spoke up. "Sam what did you do to convinced them? Promise to sign over your vital organs if anything happens to Mercedes while she's in your care?" he joked.

Mercedes dropped her fork in her plate with a loud _clink!_ She ran her fingers nervously through her hair. There was no way in hell she was going to lie to Sam's parents.

"Well dad…" Sam began, putting down his fork and rubbing the back of his neck. "The truth is…"

"My parents don't know that I'm here." Mercedes blurted out. "And before you blame Sam, please don't he didn't talk me into this." She continued. "I wanted to come with him; I wanted to see you as much as he did…"

"Mercedes, I take full responsibility." Sam interrupted her. "If I hadn't suggested it…"

"But it was your birthday wish," she protested. "I couldn't let you go alone."

Dwight and Mary looked at each other. Mary shrugged her shoulders and sighed.

"We figure as much." Dwight sighed. He looked at Mercedes; the look of fear was written all over her face. "Mercedes don't worry, my wife and I are not going to call your parents…this time, but if my son ever gets another crazy idea…"

"Don't worry sir, it won't happen again," Mercedes promised, relieved she wouldn't face the wrath of her parents on her return home.

"I'm sorry mom and dad," Sam apologized.

"Apology accepted," Dwight replied. "Now will you two please eat? I hate to see a great breakfast go to waste."

"We have one more thing to say." Mary spoke up. Sam and Mercedes turned their heads in her direction. "Sam since you came all this way to see us, your father and I had decided that Stacie and Stevie don't have to attend school today so you can spend time with them."

Stevie stop chewing and stared at his parents in surprise. "Are you serious?" he asked. "No school today?"

"Yep," Dwight answered. "But only because Sam is here, otherwise it's business as usual tomorrow."

Stacie didn't question it; she was going to enjoy their unofficial holiday from school.

**XXXX**

Sam's parent left for work, but promised they will be home early for an impromptu celebration of Sam's birthday. Before he left, Dwight reminded Sam of their little talk and once again Sam assured his dad that he and Mercedes will not be disrespect their house.

"So what are we going to do?" Stacie asked, bouncing on the couch in the den.

"First of all you and Stevie are going upstairs and clean your rooms," Sam replied, "If you want to go to the zoo." Sam didn't have to tell them twice, they raced each other upstairs.

"Wow, I had forgotten how good you were at bribing them." Mercedes teased.

"I had to think of something to get some alone time with you." He explained, plopping down on the couch next to her. He placed his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him. "Now how about a proper good morning kiss?" Sam hooked his thumb under her chin and lifted her face so they can make eye contact. "Good morning Mercedes-soon-to-be-Evans-Jones," he whispered, dipping his head to meet her inviting lips. "How are you this morning?"

Mercedes licked her lips as she focused on his pink full lips. "I'm doing great," she whispered. "Do you have your cherry chapstick available?" she asked. "You know how much I love the taste on those sexy lips of yours." Sam chuckled as he dug into his jeans pocket and pulled out the tub of chapstick and coated his lips. "Now kiss me."

He kissed her lips, softly.

"Mmmm," Mercedes growled softly. "I think we can do better than that."

"I think so too," he agreed. He lowered his mouth on top of hers and sucked her bottom lip into his mouth. She snaked an arm around his neck and raked her nails against his scalp. "Mmmm," he hummed, without breaking the kiss; Sam nudged Mercedes gently on her back, he settled himself between her thighs. He lifted her hips making sure to press his growing erection against her crotch.

Mercedes breath caught in her throat at the contact…

"Sam, do you think we should be doing this?" she asked, reminding him that his kid brother and sister were upstairs. Sam showered her neck with kisses as a response to her question. "Sam, I'm serious. I don't want Stevie and Stacie…oh shit…"

Sam playfully bit and sucked her nipples through her clothes until worries of getting caught by his siblings left her mind.

Mercedes moaned softly; Sam rolled his hips against her at a slow pace, stimulating her nub. He threw her leg around his waist, reached down and cupped her soft ass. Sam kissed his way to her mouth and slipped his tongue into her mouth. Mercedes arched her back, rubbing her moist clothed pussy against his jean clad dick; she knew it was just a matter of time before she reached the point of no return.

"Mercedes," Sam moaned against her mouth. He ground himself harder against her, picking up the pace. The fluttering in his abdomen informed him he was about to lose control.

"Sammy, don't stop," Mercedes pleaded, bucking faster against him. She bit down on his shoulder, muffling her screams; she wrapped her legs tightly around his slim waist as she came, soaking the crotch of her panties and jeans.

Sam didn't last long after that; a few strokes later he buried his face in the hollow of her neck as he emptied his cum into jeans. He tightened his embrace and nuzzled her neck. Mercedes ran her hand through his hair and sighed contently.

"I think we better get up before Stevie and Stacie gets back." she suggested.

"Do we have to?" Sam whined, in a joking manner.

"I'm afraid so babe," Mercedes answered. "Unless you want to explain to them why it looked liked you peed on yourself."

Sam sighed and kissed her on the lips before lifting himself off her. "I'm going to take a shower and throw my clothes in the wash." He helped Mercedes to her feet and pulled her in his arms. "Com'on let me escort you upstairs to my room so you can clean yourself up and change. It's too bad I can't use the shower in my room," he said, as his green eyes traveled longingly down her curvy body.

"Yeah, too bad." She agreed.

They were halfway upstairs when Mercedes heard Kurt's ringtone. She fished the phone out of her jean pocket and answered it after the third ring.

"Kurt…"

"Are you any where near Captain America Junior?" he interjected.

"Y-yeah," she drew out slowly, glancing at Sam.

"Can you move out of earshot? I want to make sure he doesn't overhear what I got to say."

"Okay, hold on." She muted her phone. "I'm taking this outside," she informed Sam. "I think Kurt is having some kind of a meltdown."

"Alright, tell him I said hey." Sam blew her a kiss and decided to shower in his bathroom after all, if Kurt was in meltdown mode it was going to take Mercedes at least twenty minutes to talk him down, which would give him plenty of time.

Mercedes opened the front door and stepped outside on the porch and sat down on the steps.

"Okay Kurt what is going on," she began. "Why don't you want Sam to overhear what you're about to tell me?"

"Because I'm trying to prevent a murder," he sighed, "And believe me there will be a bloodbath if Sam ever finds out."

"Kurt will you stop being so damn dramatic and tell me what in the hell is going on?"

"Can you tell me why your name is rolling off Finn's tongue?"

"Excuse me?"

"Right after I had said goodbye to you and Sam, I returned upstairs to check on Finn only to find him chanting your name as if he's fucking possessed. Fuck, I was really expecting to see him levitating off the bed and spewing green shit every where."

"How the fuck should I know why he is saying my name?" Mercedes hissed, she flashback to Finn catching her half dressed in the kitchen. "Are you sure he's not suffering from alcohol poisoning? How much of Puck's shit did he drink?"

"Apparently, this morning, his skin has finally returned to its normal color and he was well enough to go to school." Kurt sighed. "I tried to convince him to say at home and rest, but he said something about being free from the albatross that had been hanging around his neck… some prolific shit like that."

"I wouldn't put too much stock in what Finn was saying while he was sick," Mercedes replied. "The guy had been through enough, but I do understand why you didn't want Sam to about hear this. Thanks for looking out for him."

"…"

Mercedes sensed that there was something more he wanted to say. "Kurt, please what else is there?"

"I don't know if I should tell you about the theory I have been working on." He said, hesitatingly.

"And what theory is that Sherlock?" She wondered if she was going to regret this.

"Now remember this is just a theory and I haven't put all the pieces of the puzzle together yet, but…"

"Will you just fucking tell me already?"

"I think I know the identity of the mysterious guy in the bathroom stall…"

"Kurt, why have you been wasting your time on some stupid shit like that?" she huffed, rolling her eyes. "It's not that important, let it go…damn I'm not hard pressed to find that info out."

"It's not like I…" Kurt began, but stopped himself from spilling that he thinks that it was his stepbrother who was choking the shit out of the chicken while calling out her name. "Yeah, you're right." He finally said. "I was just bored that's all…so how's Ma and Pa Evans?" he asked changing the subject.

"They are great," Mercedes said with a smile on her lips. "Of course they busted us for me coming here without my parents' permission. I got off with a warning, but next time they are going to hand my ass over to my parents on a silver platter."

"So you're really are there just to visit the in-laws and not to get married."

"Kurt, you and your overacting imagination," she laughed. "No, Sam and I are not getting married. " She assured him.

"Of course we're getting married." Sam spoke up, hearing the tail end of her conversation as he walked out on the porch. Mercedes looked up at her boyfriend and saw the hurt expression on his face.

"Kurt, hold on for a second," she said, muting her phone. "Sam, you misunderstood what you'd heard." Sam sat on the steps next to her. "Maybe I should have mentioned this earlier, but Kurt was under the impression that we came to Kentucky to elope, so for the umpteenth time I had to tell him that we are not here to get marry."

"Oh, okay." Sam chuckled, he sighed a breath of relief. "I thought…never mind what I thought." He kissed her on the nose. "Woman, I thought you had just broken my heart in a million pieces."

"Why would I want to break my own heart?"

Sam scooted closer to her and placed his arms around her shoulders. "But you know…" he looked at her, his green eyes sparkling as a wide smile spread on his lips.

"No." she said, "Don't you dare think it."

"I have no idea what you are talking about." He said, with all the innocence of a mischievous child.

Mercedes pressed a finger against his lips to silence him, she unmuted her phone. "Kurt, I'll call you back, something just came up." She disconnected the call and gave Sam her full attention. "Sam, please tell me you are not thinking about what I'm afraid you're thinking about."

"Come on baby, we should totally do it."

"Remember this morning what your dad said about giving in to your stupid ideas?" she reminded him.

"Yeah,"

"Well this is one of them."

"It's not stupid; we can get marry now and…"

"No."

"We're going to get married any way so…"

"No."

"Is it because you don't have a ring? Is that why you're against us getting married now?"

"NO, I'm against it because we're way too young, we're still in high school with no way to support ourselves plus my parents will kill me dead if I show up with a husband."

"We can keep it a secret until graduation."

"And then what?"

"We'll go to California with Puck."

"You're making it sound so simple…"

"It is, Mercedes, I'm not going to kid you and tell you that every day is going to be sunshine and roses because it's not. Believe me I know, I had lived it. But I rather go through the bad times with you than without you, our love is just that strong baby. Don't you believe that?"

"Yes I do, but Sam…"

He leaned in and kissed her. "Just think about it. In the mean time, it's time to take the munchkins to the zoo."

**XXXX**

Sam and Mercedes made sure Stevie and Stacie's unofficial holiday from school was unforgettable. Mercedes and Stacie thought Sam and Stevie would never leave the Dinosaurs expedition of the zoo; they went around playing scenes from _Jurassic Park._

"My brothers are such dorks." Stacie muttered to Mercedes as she shook her head in embarrassment.

Mercedes laughed, she found them to be adorkable. "I know right?"

"This is so cool!" Sam remarked, whipping out his phone to take pictures. "Everyone say hi." Mercedes, Stevie and Stacie waved for him.

They didn't get a chance to play at the water park because no one brought a change of clothes, but Sam promised Stevie and Stacie that the next time he was in town he would take them. Standing outside the 4D Theater, staring at the marquee, Mercedes doubled over in laughter as Stevie and Stacie side-eyed the hell out of their older brother when Sam jokingly suggested that _Fun with Dora and Diego_ were more their speed. She was sure the twins wanted to feed him to the lions.

While watching the film about polar bears, Sam slipped a ring on Mercedes' finger. Her heart fluttered in her chest as she lifted her 3D glasses and glanced down at her finger. She couldn't make out the ring or the wide smile on Sam's face in the semi darkness, but she knew it was there. The first thing Mercedes did once they exited the theater was to look down at her hand; she actually forgotten how to breathe as she stared at the white sapphire and diamond promise ring.

"It can be used as a wedding ring until I'm able to afford something better." Sam whispered in her ear. Mercedes stared at him, her expression full of questions. "I bought it with my first paycheck from Mr. Hummel." He answered. "I had planned to give it to you on Valentines Day, but we both know how that turned out." he nervously ran his fingers through his hair. "Do you like it?"

"Sam, I…" she nodded furiously, afraid that she would bawl like a baby.

"Yay," he said, smiling. "So have you given any…" he was interrupted by the sound of his cell phone. "Hey dad," He greeted. "We're at the zoo. We are on our back now, okay see ya in a few." He returned the phone to his pocket. "Stevie! Stacie! It's time to head back to the car!"

"Already?" Stevie asked, disappointingly. "We just got here."

"We've been here for hours." Sam replied. "Besides mom and dad are home, they want us there."

Sam watched as his siblings dragged themselves ahead of him and Mercedes. He reached for her hand and laced their fingers together. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed the ring. Mercedes smiled shyly at him. The ride back home was noisy as Mercedes and Stacie teamed up against Sam and Stevie in a game of Eye Spy and Find the License Plate. The foursome ended the fun by singing _The Diarrhea Song,_ very loudly and very badly.

"_When you're sliding into third,  
and you feel you have to turd..._

_Diarrhea! Diarrhea!_

"_When your stomach hurts,  
and you just know you've got the squirts…_

_Diarrhea! Diarrhea…!"_

Sam parked the car in the driveway, Stevie and Stacie climbed out and headed for the door with all their mementos from their day at the zoo, in tow. Mary opened the door and saw her two younger children running towards her talking a mile a minute. She saw Sam and Mercedes sitting in the car and walked towards them.

"Did they wear you two out?" she asked, looking at the tire expressions on the young couple.

"No ma'am." Mercedes replied. "I'm great, I don't know about Sam."

Sam grinned at his mom. "I had a great time."

"I'm glad, your brother and sister had really missed you." She tucked several strands of hair behind her ears. "Would you mind, running to the store for me? I had forgotten to pick up some ice cream."

"Sure, no problem, anything else?"

"Napkins."

"Okay." Sam started up the car. "Be back in a few."

"Don't take too long, your dad going to wait until you get back before he puts the steaks on the grill."

**XXXX**

"Before we stop at the store, there is some where we have to go first." Sam announced.

"Okay, where?" Mercedes asked.

He briefly glanced at Mercedes and took a deep breath. "The courthouse," he replied. "I was wondering if you thought any more about us getting marry."

**XXXX**

"We're back!" Sam yelled, carrying the ice cream and napkins to the kitchen. "Where is everyone?"

"We're out back Sam!" Dwight yelled.

"Mercedes and I will be right out as soon as we put up the ice cream."

Dwight rolled his eyes. "Since when does it take _two _people to put up a gallon of ice cream?" he quipped.

"It wasn't that long ago when you insisted on helping me carry a plate in the kitchen." Mary reminded him.

Sam and Mercedes joined his family on the patio.

"I'm starving," Sam announced as he grabbed a handful of Cool Ranch Doritos. "Dad, when are we going to eat?"

"Patience my son, I'm about to put the steaks on the grill now." he uncovered the well seasoned steaks and placed them on the grill. "Mercedes, how do you like your steaks, darling?"

"Medium rare," she replied, reaching for the bag of Doritos.

"So Mercedes, what do you think of our town?" Mary asked, making small talk.

"From what I've seen of it so far, I love it." Mercedes replied, smiling at Sam.

"I wish I had time to show you all the tourist attractions," Sam sighed. "But our next trip will be more organized, I promised."

"And Mercedes parents will know that's she here." Dwight added.

"That goes without saying." Sam agreed, winking at Mercedes.

Mercedes bit her bottom lip to stifle a smile, but failed miserably.

Dwight looked between Sam and Mercedes and raised an eyebrow. "You two are way too giddy." He said, looking at Sam. "Is there something going on that your mother and I should know about?"

**tbc...  
**

**A/N: Well did they or didn't they?...Thanks for reading!  
**

**Samcedes for ever!  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thanks for all the love and support, it really inspired me to continue, I'm thinking of doing a sequel.  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee...Enjoy!  
**

**Chapter 12**

_Dwight looked between Sam and Mercedes and raised an eyebrow. "You two are way too giddy." He said, looking at Sam. "Is there something going on that your mother and I should know about?"_

**XXXX**

Sam glanced at Mercedes and then his parents with an innocent smile on his lips. "Uh…"

Mercedes burst out laughing; Mary glanced at the young woman; her expression was that of concern. She quickly covered her mouth to stifle her laugh.

"Sorry," she muttered, as she tried to contained her laughter.

Dwight folded his arms, waiting patiently for his eldest son to answer him.

"Uh…dad the steaks are…" Sam warned him.

Dwight quickly flipped over the steaks. "Sam, you are trying my patience young man," he said irritably. "What are you and Mercedes so giddy about?"

He looked at Mercedes again, she shrugged her shoulders. "Well dad, if you must know…" he started again. "Me and Mercedes…"

Stacie ran to the table and squeezed in next to Mercedes; she looked up and smiled adoringly at the older female.

"Hey mom, dad did Mercedes show you the ring Sam gave her?" Stacie squealed, she grabbed Mercedes' left hand, showing the promise ring to her parents. "Sammy and Mercedes are going to get marry and have lots and lots of babies," she snickered, her cheeks turning a deep shade of pink.

"Is that what all the giggling about?" Dwight asked, somewhat relieved. "I thought you were going to tell me and your mother that we were going to become grandparents, in that case Mercedes I would have given your father my blessing to kill my son and bring him back to life again so that I can kill him. Or that you two had gotten married."

Mercedes and Sam's eyes locked briefly, Sam waggled his eyebrows at her; Mercedes began to giggle. "Well dad…ahem…" Sam began, clearing his throat in an effort not to laugh.

Mary gasped, "Samuel Evans, please tell us that you and Mercedes didn't do anything foolish like got married."

"Mercedes and I didn't do anything foolish like gotten married." He echoed.

"Thank God," she said, sighing in relief. "Dwight, honey, you're burning the food."

"Huh...wha…?" Dwight took the steaks off the grill.

"But…" Sam continued.

"But? There's a but?" Mary replied; her heart racing as she waited for the other shoe to drop.

"I _knew _it!" Dwight replied, shaking his finger at him. "Samuel Evans of all the stupid idiotic things to do…"

"Relax dad and take a deep breath," Sam interjected, the last thing he needed was for his dad to have a coronary. "Mercedes and I would have been married today if she hadn't talked me out of it." he confessed. Dwight nearly dropped the plate of steaks. "But, she showed me the error of my ways." He continued, looking at his girlfriend with a pout.

"Thank God, Mercedes got her head screwed on tight." Dwight said, smiling at Mercedes. "She's right you know; marriage is not something to take lightly."

"I know dad," Sam agreed. "And Mercedes and I take it very seriously, that's why we are going to wait until we are ready."

Mercedes nodded in agreement.

"Mercedes are you sure you want to be stuck with this knuckle-headed son of ours for the rest of your life?" Mary asked, she already knew the answer, but she wanted to hear it from the young woman own mouth.

"Yes I do." She answered, staring shyly at Sam.

Sam reached across the picnic table and took Mercedes' hands in his. "Isn't she's the greatest?"

"Yes," Stacie spoke up. "and she's very pretty too."

Dwight placed an arm around his wife's shoulders and smiled. "We Evans men have an eye for beauty."

Stevie came to the table and turned up his nose in disgust at seeing his parents showing affection to each other in public. "Mom, dad really?" He said, rolling his eyes. "Aren't you guys too old for that kind of stuff?"

"Never." Dwight Evans replied, kissing his wife on lips.

**XXXX**

Sam ran into the house to retrieve his Captain America birthday crown. "I can't believe that I had forgotten my favorite hat," he said, smiling. Mercedes facepalm herself, shaking her head at her adorkable boyfriend. "What? I love it." He laughed. "And I'm not the only one, right Stevie?"

Stevie smiled shyly and quickly glanced at Mercedes. "It's cool." He mumbled.

"In fact he want one for his birthday," Sam informed them. "Right Stevie?"

The youngest Evans' son side-eyed his older brother. "I ah…don't want a Captain American birthday crown but…yeah."

"I'll make sure that I'll send you one Stevie," Mercedes replied, giving the younger male a sweet smile. "Several weeks before your birthday call your big brother and to remind me or you can call me yourself."

"Um…okay," the tip of his ears turned deep red.

"Can I have one too?" Stacie spoke up.

"Of course you can." Mercedes replied, tucking wisps of blond hair behind the younger female ears.

Dwight and Mary had to admit that it was great to have Sam home to celebrate his birthday, although a few days late and to see how Mercedes fit in with the rest of the immediate family warmed their hearts.

"Mmmm, Mr. Evans this is a good steak." Mercedes said, complimenting her future father-in-law on his steak grilling skills.

"Thank you Mercedes, I'm glad you are enjoying your steak." He said. "My father taught me the secret on how to cook the perfect steak." He explained. "One day I hope to pass the secret on to Sam when he's ready."

"In that case you probably be waiting a long time." Sam joked. "Dad I know how much you love being complimented on your skills so let's hope I'm not ready until I'm in my mid thirties alright?"

"it's a deal."

Mercedes didn't regret her decision to come with Sam to Kentucky, right now she was enjoying herself as she and Sam teamed up in a friendly debate about the _X-Men_ versus the _Avengers_ against his dad and Stevie, while Mary and Stacie cheered for each team equally. After a lengthy debate in which Mary called a draw. Sam's birthday cake was carried out and placed in front of him as his family gathered around him to sing happy birthday, Mercedes fought back the tears as she saw how much Sam loved him family.

"Sam are you ready for your gift?" Dwight asked, looking at his wife smiling, brightly.

"What gift?" Sam asked. "Mom, dad you didn't have to buy me anything." He protested. "Being here with my family is all I need."

"Sam, you know your mom and I always buy our children a birthday gift and you are no exception." Dwight countered. He went into the house and returned with a large birthday gift bag and handed it to Sam. "I hope you like it."

Sam peaked into the gift bag and gasped. "No way." He said, reaching into the bag. "Mom, dad you shouldn't have." He took out the expensive sketching and drawing artists set and stared at it.

"Do you like it?" Mary asked, softly.

"Like it? I love it." he beamed. "Thanks mom, thanks dad." He threw his arms around his parent and embraced them tightly.

As they continued the hug fest, Mercedes felt her phone vibrating in her pocket. She fished it out and checked the Caller ID she received a text from Kurt. Sam watched as she stood up, his eyes followed her as she walked around the house.

_Where the fuck are you? _ Kurt texted.

Instead of texting him back, Mercedes decided to call him. Kurt answered after the second ring.

"Where the fuck are you?" he greeted her

"And hello to you too," Mercedes said, ignoring his question.

"Cedes please tell me that you and Captain America Junior will be pulling up at McKinley in the next ten minutes."

"Sorry Kurt, unless we have a vortex manipulator or a transporter, I don't see that happening." She replied.

"Huh…a what and a what?" he said, confused. "You've only been back with Sam for what? A few days and you're already emerged in nerd culture? Speak English…oh shit," he said when it dawned on him. you're still in Kentucky?"

"Yeah, we are in the middle of Sam's birthday party."

"Are you fucking serious?"

"Yeah, so chill. We are leaving later than expected."

"Mercedes are you telling me the truth?" he asked. "Are you really coming back to Lima?"

"Kurt," Mercedes laughed. "Where in the hell is this coming from?"

"Don't mind me, I'm just missing my bestie," he said, "Rachel is telling everyone that we don't need you to win Nationals, I was so close to bitchslapping that Hobbit into next week." He took a deep breath and exhaled. "She got her bitch on since Finn stopped riding her dick."

Mercedes sensed someone behind her; she turned around and smiled faintly at Sam.

"I saw you leave," he explained. "Is everything alright?" he asked concerned.

Mercedes nodded, she muted her phone. "I'm talking to Kurt, she answered. "He's being a drama queen."

"Oh," he sighed, scratching the back of his neck. "Let me talk to him." Mercedes unmuted her phone.

"Kurt, here's Sam he wants to talk to you." She handed Sam her cell phone.

"Hey Kurt…"

Kurt started in on him. "Shit Sam, you said you guys will be back by this afternoon…"

"There has been a change of plans," Sam said, cutting him off. "We are going to spend a couple more hours with my family then we will be on our way back to Lima, is that okay with you?"

"Sam, look I'm not trying to get all up in your business, but I don't want Mercedes to get in trouble with her parents. Mercedes' dad can be a real asshole at times."

Sam looked at his girlfriend; he reached out and caressed her cheek. "Thanks for your concern Kurt, but Mercedes will be home at a decent hour." He assured him. Sam handed the phone back to Mercedes.

"I guess I'll be seeing you when I drop Sam off." she said.

"Yeah, you will." Kurt replied.

Sam brushed his bangs out of his eyes and stuffed his hands in his back jeans pockets. "We can leave right now if you want." he shrugged, looking into her brown doe eyes. "Kurt is right; I don't want you to get in trouble with Doctor Jones."

"It's a little too late for that now," Mercedes smiled punching in Tina's number.

"Mercedes, where are you?" Tina greeted. "Don't answer; let me guess, you and Sam are still in Kentucky."

"Yep, we're celebrating Sam's birthday with his family." She replied, "but we will be leaving soon…"

"Do you need me to cover for you?" Tina guessed.

"Yeah, I know I am asking as lot and I owe you already for covering for me."

"No problem Mercedes, I got your back." Tina giggled. "And fair warning, I will be collecting on the favor soon."

"Fair enough, I'm going to tell my parents that we are working on a project for school and I will be home late."

"Sounds legit to me."

"Thanks Tina,"

"Call me when you get home?"

"Okay…bye and thanks."

"Any time."

"Tina comes through for us again?" Sam asked.

"Yes, so when ever she is ready to collect I'll be ready."

"_We_ will be ready." He corrected her. "She is doing this for us."

"Why do I have a sneaky suspicion that it has everything to do with prom?"

"Sam, Mercedes is everything alright?" his father called out.

"Everything is okay." Sam answered. He dipped down and kissed Mercedes on the lips. "I'll leave you to call your parents."

"Alright, Sam?"

"Huh?"

"I love you."

A goofy grin spread on his lips. "I love you too, Mercedes."

**XXXX**

Dwight and Stevie helped Sam packed the bags in the trunk of the car. Stacie held on to Mercedes, the younger female was trying her best not to cry.

"You promise to come back when school's out?" She asked Mercedes for the umpteenth time.

"Of course I do sweetie." Mercedes confirmed for the umpteenth time. "Make sure you write down a list of things you want to do." She reminded her. "I think the first things you should write down are manicures and pedicures."

"Okay," the ten year old said eagerly.

"It was nice to finally sit down and spend time with you Mercedes," Mary said, giving the young woman a hug. "Next time we will spend more time together." She promised.

Mercedes hugged her back. "I would like that." she said.

"Okay, the car is packed," Dwight replied. "Let's get you kids on the road back to Lima before it's too late."

Sam walked up to his mom and gave her a bear hug. "Thanks for everything," he said. "I promise the next time the visit will be longer." He kissed her on both cheeks. "I love you mom and I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too, Sam." Mary sniffed. "Take care of yourself and don't forget to tell Burt and Carole how grateful your father and I are for letting you stay with them."

"I won't." he kissed her again.

"Bye, Sam." Stacie sobbed as her eldest brother lifted her in his arms. "I love you."

"I love you too, Stace."

Sam ruffled Stevie's hair before pulling him in a hug. "Take care of our little sister."

"I will." He promised.

Mercedes gave Stacie a kiss and a hug and reminded her about the list. Stevie's cheeks turned bright pink as Mercedes kissed him on both cheeks. She kissed Mary again and thanked her for her hospitality.

Sam and his dad embraced each other. "Take good care of yourself son, and be good to my future daughter-in-law."

"I will dad," Sam said, grinning from ear to ear. "She's wonderful huh?"

"Yes Sam she is," he agreed. "She's a keeper."

Mercedes overheard what was said and smiled shyly.

Dwight embraced Mercedes and kissed her on the cheeks. "Take care of my hard headed son." He instructed. "If he gets any more crazy ideas just thump his ears."

"I will Mr. Evans." She promised.

"Call me Dad, we're family."

Mercedes nodded, as she pushed down the lump on her throat.

Sam opened the passenger's door for Mercedes and sprinted to the driver's side and slid behind the steering wheel. Dwight wrapped his arm around Mary and the two of them wave frantically as the car backed out of the driveway and onto the street. Sam and Mercedes waved good bye one last time before they disappeared down the road.

**XXXX**

Mercedes stared out the window, watching the trees and road signs as they drove by. She didn't want Sam to see her dabbing at the corners of her eyes, as she quickly wiped away the tears. Mercedes hated to admit it, but she was missing Sam's family. Sam briefly glanced at her in the rearview mirror. He reached over and placed a hand on her thigh.

"You missed them too huh?" he asked softly.

Mercedes nodded dabbing at her eyes. "I'll be okay." She sniffed.

"They think you're great too," he assured her.

A small smile graced her face.

"Thank you for taking this spur of the moment trip with me."

"You're welcome, I really enjoyed it."

Sam smiled.

Mercedes reached over and flipped through her CD collection and put in the mixed CD Sam had made for her last summer. They both smiled as the beginning of the first song filled the car.

_You're all that I need to get by…_

_You're all that I need to get by… _

Four hours later, Sam parked the car in the Hummel-Hudson's driveway. The feeling of sadness overwhelmed Sam and Mercedes. He unbuckled his car seat and turned to face her, his full lips set in a thin line.

"Well, we're here." Sam announced. "Back in Lima, Ohio safe and sound."

"Yeah." Mercedes sighed, brushing her hair out of her eyes. "We're back." she reached over and placed her hand in his.

"I like to thank you for an amazing birthday." he said. "Starting with the phone call wishing me a happy birthday and for coming over to make me breakfast, to taking me back, the party…all of it."

"I'm glad you enjoyed." She said, a ghost of a smile formed on her lips. "I certainly did."

"And now it's coming to an end, this time for real tho."

"Yeah," Mercedes agreed. "Come on, lets get your stuff out the trunk and I'll walk you to the door."

They took their sweet time walking to the front door, stopping every few steps to cover each other with kisses. Once they eventually made it to the porch, Sam and Mercedes was surprised when the front door opened, Kurt looked at them and rolled his eyes.

"Who takes almost fifteen minutes to walk to the front door?" he tsked. He smiled brightly and gave his bestie a warm embrace before taking a step back and giving her the once over.

"Really Kurt?" Sam pouted; annoyed that Kurt would think that he would allow any harm to come to Mercedes.

"Yay, you're back unscathed." He said, ignoring Sam. His blue eyes widen when he saw the promise ring on her finger. "Mercedes, sweetie what's this?" he asked, holding up her hand to get a closer look.

"Mercedes and I are engaged." Sam announced, wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

"Who's engaged?" All three turned in the direction of the voice. Finn stepped outside; he was surprised to see Mercedes standing there with Sam's arms around her, a twinge of jealously punched in him in the gut. "Who's engaged?" he repeated, his eyes briefly locked with Mercedes' doe eyes.

"Mercedes and Sam." Kurt answered. "I was just about to congratulate them." He watched his brother's reaction to the news.

"Whoa," Finn chuckled, stuffing his hands into his front jeans pocket. "That was fast," Sam's green eyes darkened. "What I mean is…didn't you two just got back together, like three days ago?" _Stop talking Finn._ He told himself. his eyes lingered on Mercedes' chest.

"I had always known Mercedes is the one for me." Sam responded, stepping in front of Mercedes, he didn't like the way Finn was looking at his woman. "So what's your point?"

"Don't mind Finn," Kurt blurted out, "His brain still little a fuzzy because of Puck's concoction." He explained. "Plus Rachel has been stalking him all day."

"Yeah don't mind me," Finn laughed. "I'm having a bizarro moment." he held up his fist for Sam to bump it. "Congratulations dude you and Mercedes are going to have an awesome future."

Sam eyed Finn cautiously. "Do you mean it?"

"Sam, of course I do," he replied. "This whole thing with Rachel has me a little down on love so…"

Sam bumped his fist against Finn's. "Thanks, bro." Sam replied.

Mercedes stepped from behind Sam and gave Finn a hug. "Thanks Finn," she said warmly.

Finn inhaled the short curvaceous woman's scent, wondering how come he never noticed how good she smelled before or how soft her body felt in his arms. He felt his erection pressing against the front of his jeans. "Uh…" he quickly ended the hug, fearing Mercedes will feel his hard on. "Excuse me; I suddenly remembered I had to take care of something. See you in school Mercedes and I'm really happy for you and Sam, you two make a great couple." He did an about face, sprinted in the house and upstairs to his room to rub one out while thinking of Mercedes.

Kurt congratulated his bestie and Sam. "Are you happy?" he asked her.

"Very." She replied, looking at the green-eyed blond standing next to her.

"Then I'm happy too."

"Thanks Kurt." Mercedes turned to Sam, her heart saddened. "I have to go home."

"Mercedes…" Sam's heart began to ache as she turned to leave.

She stopped and turned around. "Yes, Sam?"

"Let me walk you to the car." She slipped her hand in his. "I missed you already and you haven't left my side yet."

"I'm missing you too."

He opened the car door for her. "Good night my love, I'll see you in the morning." he dipped his head down and kissed her tenderly on the lips. Mercedes pressed her body against his.

Kurt who was watching from the porch shook his head. "For the sake of my poor eyes, can you two take it to the back seat?" he said, before going into the house to give them some much needed privacy. He sprinted upstairs and knocked softly on Finn's door.

"Who is it?" He asked, burying the soil tissues deep into the wastebasket near his bed.

"It's your brother."

"Hold on."

Finn jumped out of bed and adjusted his clothes. He unlocked his bedroom door and opened it. "What do you want?"

Kurt rolled his eyes and dipped his head under Finn's arm and slipped inside the room.

"Kurt, what the hell…?" Finn asked, closing the door behind him.

"Shut the fuck up," Kurt whipped himself around to face Finn. "What are you playing at Finn?"

Finn surprised by Kurt's tone, stepped back. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I saw the way you were looking at Mercedes." he hissed.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Finn scoffed, trying to play it off. "Mercedes is Sam's girl."

"Fuck the dumb shit," He pulled himself up to his full height and stared Finn in the eyes. "What ever fantasies you have about Mercedes better stay just that…fantasies." He warned him.

**XXXX**

Mercedes reluctantly stepped away from Sam and slid behind the steering wheel of her car and rolled down the window. "Night Sam, I love you."

"I love you too, Mercedes." he leaned in the car window and gave her a searing kiss, which left them both wanting more. "I want to make love to you."

"I want that too." she confessed, pressing her hand over his cheek. Sam leaned into it and kissed her palm. She started up her car. "See you in the morning."

"Yeah," he kissed her again and pushed himself away from the car. He sadly waved goodbye as Mercedes drove out of the driveway and waited until he couldn't see her car before turning around and headed towards the house. Sam smiled as he heard her ringtone; he dug into his pocket and pulled out his phone.

_Feeling reckless?_ She texted him.

_Yes._ He texted back.

_Good, turn around._ Sam turned around and saw Mercedes' car parked at the bottom of the driveway. She sent him another text. _Bring a change of clothes and come on. _

She didn't have to ask him twice.

**tbc...**

**A/N: Thanks for reading!  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thanks to everyone for their love and support of this fic, it was only to be five chapters but grew into thirteen chapters. The story isn't done so I will be doing a sequel. Once again thank you all for your love and support! and be watching for the sequel.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee...Enjoy!  
**

**Chapter 13**

_Feeling reckless?_ She texted him.

_Yes._ He texted back.

_Good, turn around._ Sam turned around and saw Mercedes' car parked at the bottom of the driveway. She sent him another text. _Bring a change of clothes and come on. _

She didn't have to ask him twice.

**XXXX**

Mercedes waited as Sam ran into the house and skipped two steps as a time as he ran into his room and dumped the contents of his backpack on his bed. He grabbed some clean clothes and stuffed them into his backpack as well as his toiletries. He received another text from Mercedes reminding him to bring his books and what ever he might need for school.

Sam shut the door to his bedroom and ran upstairs to the main floor. He texted Mercedes that he was gonna say goodnight to Kurt and Finn and be right out.

"Kurt." Sam whispered, tapping on his bedroom door. "Kurt."

No answer…

Sam went to Finn's room and heard Finn and Kurt's raised voices. He quickly knocked on the door, putting a quick end to their argument.

"Hey you guys knock that shit off," Sam said above a whisper. "You want your parents to hear y'all?"

On the other side of the threshold, Finn's eyes bugged out, his heart racing in his chest as he wondered how much of the argument did Sam hear. Kurt rolled his eyes as he rubbed his fingers against his temples, trying to stop the future headache he was sure was coming on.

"S-Sam?" Finn stammered. "Uh…dude what do you want?"

"Open the door and find out." Sam replied, "And hurry, I don't have a lot of time."

Finn gulped down the lump in his throat and took a deep breath before opening the bedroom door. He came face to face with the green-eyed blond. "Whassup?" he asked, a small smile formed on his lips

Sam glanced at Finn then at Kurt, a smile broke out on his face. Finn was physically relieved. "Uh hey just wanted you guys to know that I'm about to take off with Mercedes." he informed them. "So I'll see you in school tomorrow."

"You're taking off with Mercedes again?" Finn blurted out. "But you just got b…"

"Okay Sam, see you at school." Kurt jumped in, cutting Finn off before he make an ass of himself.

Sam narrowed his eyes at Finn. "Uh…yeah, see ya." He guessed things between Finn and Rachel was really bad.

They waited until they heard Sam ran downstairs, opened and shut the front door before saying another word.

"You must have a death wish." Kurt hissed, turning to his brother. "What the hell was that?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Finn replied, fringing innocence. "I just find it ridiculous that Sam is going off again…"

"With Mercedes…" Kurt added, watching his brother's reaction, closely.

Finn cut his eyes at him. "What does that have to do anything? She is his woman." The words left a bad taste in his mouth.

"That's right Finn _his_ woman," Kurt continued, watching Finn's eyes darken. "And don't you forget it."

"Will you please shut the fuck up about Sam and Mercedes?" Finn hissed. "What do you think I am...jealous?"

"Uh…yeah," Kurt replied. "And if you keep acting weird around her, Sam is going to finally put it together and come after you." Kurt warned him.

"Kurt will you stop," Finn scoffed. "I'm telling you this thing with Rachel is getting to me, so I'm not thinking straight and saying a lot of the wrong things." He explained. "I swear I can't close my eyes without Rachel stalking Me." he chuckled, trying to make light of the situation.

"Uh-huh," Kurt replied, not believing a word coming out of Finn's mouth. He looked at his watch and headed towards the door, he had promised Blaine that he would call him before he turned in for the night. "If you try anything to breakup Sam and Mercedes, there will be hell to pay." He warned him. "And I'm not talking about Sam beating your ass, either."

**XXXX**

Sam threw his backpack in the backseat and eagerly kissed Mercedes on the lips. "Where are you taking me, gorgeous?" he asked, buckling his seatbelt.

Mercedes quickly smiled at Sam. "Be patient, we'll be there soon." She answered. "In the mean time, call your parents and let them know that we got back safely and text Mike and ask him to tell Tina that I made it back in one piece."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Why does everyone think that I'm going to let something happen to you?" he asked.

Mercedes shrugged. "They are just being protective."

"A little overprotective if you asked me," he mumbled, taking he took out his phone.

Dwight and Mary were relieved to hear Sam and Mercedes had made it back to Lima safely. As Sam continued to make small talk with his parents, he looked out the window and sat up straight; stunned when he realized where they were headed. He turned to Mercedes and raised an eyebrow. Mercedes smiled, as if she read his mind; answering his unspoken question.

"Are you serious?" Sam asked, once he said goodbye to his parents. "Your house as in where your parents live?"

"Yeah," Mercedes chuckled, glancing at him through the rearview mirror. "Skird?"

"I would be a fucking liar if I say I wasn't." Sam ran his hands through his hair and took a deep breath. "Your dad is going to kill us if we get caught. I hope you know that."

"I'm very aware of that, but I doubt that will happen." She answered sweetly.

Sam looked at Mercedes incredulously. "Babe you're a screamer," Sam reminded her. "Unless you're suggesting that I gag you, we are as good as dead."

Mercedes giggled. "Do you want me to turn the car around and take you back to the Hudson-Hummel's?"

"Are you kidding? I might as well die a happy death."

"I should have known you would choose getting laid over life." She deadpanned. "You're just horny."

"And you're not?" He countered, "As I recall, this is your idea." He replied, smiling triumphantly.

"Hey you can't fault me, did you see how hot my man is? I can't help myself, I get all hot and bothered when he speaks Na'vi and do impressions."

"He sounds like a keeper."

"He is; I'm going to marry him one day."

"I feel the same way about my baby," Sam reached over and caressed her cheek. "She's the love of my life." Mercedes quickly leaned into his touch and kissed the palm of his hand.

A few minutes later, Mercedes parked the car in the driveway. The house was dark except for the outside lights that lined the immaculate lawn. Mercedes' hands were sweaty and her heart pounded loudly in her chest as she tried to appear cool, calm and collected, unfortunately Sam knew her all to well. He reached over and rubbed her arm to settled her nerves.

"So much for all my big talk, huh?" Mercedes gave him a small smile.

"I'm nervous too, babe." He confessed, returning her smile.

Mercedes took the keys out of the ignition. "Ready?"

Sam nodded. He reached over the front seat, grabbed his backpack and opened the passenger's side door. He shut it quietly behind him and swiftly walked around the car and took Mercedes' backpack from her and followed her to the front door.

Neither spoke as she unlocked the door and opened it.

They entwined their fingers and stepped into the darken house together. Sam's heart jumped into his throat as Mercedes locked the door behind them, sensing his fear Mercedes gave him a peck on the cheek and led him upstairs. The motion sensor lights lit their way to the second floor where Mercedes' room was located. Last summer, when Sam used to visit Mercedes at her home, he was surprised to find out that she and her older brother had the second floor to themselves while the master suite took up the entire third floor.

Once they were safely inside Mercedes' room, Sam released the breath he didn't know he was holding.

"A lot has happened since the last time you were here." Mercedes began, "First of all, I finally got a lock on my door." she said, locking it.

"It's about time," Sam replied, remembering the times they almost gotten caught by her parents. Sam placed their backpacks on the queen size bed and plopped down, taking Mercedes with him. "I see that you had redecorated," he commented looking around. "It's nice, very nice and so you."

The main wall of her room was painted violet with a single white stripe while the wall by the widow was painted white with a single violet stripe. Her curtains and down comforter was the color of lilac.

Mercedes laughed. "Kurt helped me decorate it."

Sam's face lit up; on her vanity were framed photos of the two of them together along with photos of Stacie and Stevie among pictures of her family. "I'm pretty sure Shane didn't appreciate seeing pictures of me and my siblings on your vanity." He remarked.

Mercedes shrugged her shoulders. "I wouldn't know, he never stepped foot in my room." she kicked off her shoes and moved towards the middle of the queen size bed. She grabbed a throw pillow and wrapped her arms around it. "In case you're wondering, Shane and I never…"

"I don't want to know," Sam said quickly, interrupting her. "It doesn't matter," secretly he was relieved he was the only man who had ever touched her. "It's in the past." He kicked off his shoes and scooted next to her. "And if you're wondering, when I was stripping, I never…"

She silenced him with a kiss…

The kiss would have gone on forever but since neither Sam nor Mercedes possessed a respiratory bypass system, they reluctantly ended the kiss to replenish the oxygen their burning lungs demanded.

Mercedes gazed into Sam's green eyes, they were darkened with desire. She brushed the hair out his face and smiled shyly, biting her bottom lip. Sam caught her hand and kissed each finger one by one. Her breath caught in her throat and the butterflies within her fluttered wildly.

"Wow," she gasped, giggling. "Is it getting hot in here or is it just me?"

"It's you," he whispered. "Let's get rid of some of these clothes to cool you down." he suggested.

"Um…not so fast mister," she said. "I'm not going to be the only one stripping."

"You're absolutely right," Sam agreed. "This is a joint project."

"Sam Evans you are such a dork."

"Yeah, but that's one of the main reasons why you love me." He quipped.

"So you're okay with this?" She asked, "I mean being here with me knowing my parents are sleeping on the floor above us?"

"I'm reckless baby," Sam replied. "As long as you have a lock on the door, and you don't be screaming my name too loudly, I'm good."

"I try to keep it down," she promised. Mercedes took his hand and brought it to her lips, she turned it over and traced the lines of his palm with the tip of her tongue; the tingling sensation went straight between his legs.

"Damn Mercedes," Sam moaned, he shifted uncomfortably as his dick strained against the crotch of his jeans. "If I don't get these jeans off, I'm afraid your new bestest friend is going burst through the seams."

"Oh we can't have that," Mercedes said, teasingly. Sam let her unbutton his jeans and pulled down the zipper, she reached into his pants and slid her hand into his boxers and fondled him, his dick twitched in her small hand. "Hello new bestest friend," she greeted warmly.

Sam shut his eyes and bit his bottom lip as Mercedes continued her ministrations. "Mercedes," he said in a harsh whisper. "It's feels good baby." She planted a kiss on his lips.

"Want me to stop?" she whispered, her tiny hand wrapped tightly around his erection.

He shook his blond head furiously. He pushed his jeans and boxers below his knees to give her more access. Pre-cum oozed from the purple head, the sticky, clear substance ran down the side of his dick and covered her hand. Mercedes dipped her head and flicked her tongue over the sensitive head, lapping up the slightly salty juices. Sam grabbed a pillow and placed it over his head to stifle his moans. His hips bucked upward as she licked the underside of his dick along the throbbing vein.

Mercedes opened her mouth and sucked his dick into her mouth. His muffled cries of pleasure got a little louder, she continued to stroke him as her tongue twirled around his dick; with her free hand she reached between his thighs and gave his balls some attention. Sam reached one hand down and caressed her cheek; he thrust his dick in and out of her mouth. It wasn't long before Sam's abdomen muscles contract. Sam felt a tingly feeling around his balls and dick, he pressed the pillow harder over his face as the pleasant feeling overtook his body, he called out Mercedes name in a strangle cry as he came, spilling his seed down her throat.

Mercedes released his dick from her mouth, she reached up and grabbed the pillow off his face, his expression was that of utter bliss. Sam looked at her with glazed over eyes and sighed contently.

"Are you okay?"

"Mmmm-hum," he replied. Sam patted the space next to him. "Come here baby." She giggled softly as she crawled next to him and snuggled against him. Sam kissed her on the temple. "Let's get you out of these clothes." He kissed her again. He discarded his jeans and boxers, pulled off his tee-shirt, and tossed them in a neat pile next to the bed.

Sam helped Mercedes out of her tee-shirt and added it to the pile; he unhooked the front clasped of her sexy pink bra and tossed it on the growing pile. He quickly latched his mouth on her left breast, teasing her erect nipple with his teeth and tongue as he simultaneously pinched and caressed her right nipple. Mercedes drew her lips into her mouth to stifle a moan. She grabbed a fistful of blond locks and pressed his head against her breasts as she arched her back forward, enjoying the caresses of his tongue on her sensitive flesh.

Mercedes cooed softly, racking her nails lightly up and down Sam's back; he peppered her skin with hot kissed as he trailed down her body. "Sam," she hissed her voice thick with desire.

He hooked his fingers under the waistband of her tight skinny jeans and tugged them down her legs along with her boy shorts and tossed them near the pile of clothes. He continued his journey, kissing her legs, ankles and each toes individually before starting his journey back up her body. Sam nudged her legs open, showering her inner thighs with kisses. Mercedes clutched the sheets, biting the insides of her mouth in an effort to prevent herself from screaming. The sweet scent of her arousal filled his nostrils, Sam growled softly, pressing the tip of his nose against the opening of her drenched pussy. He slowly lapped up the overflowing juices from her thighs, savoring the taste.

Mercedes arched her back high off the bed, the tingling sensation of Sam's breath on her ultra sensitive pussy made her quiver. Sam's parted her pussy lips with his tongue. "Ohmigod." Mercedes hissed grabbing a pillow and placing it over her mouth; she didn't trust herself to keep her moans at a decent volume. Sam sucked her clit into his mouth, his tongue teasingly flicking over the pulsating nub. Mercedes sighed contently as Sam continued to gently stroke her pussy with his tongue until she wrapped her legs around his neck and rode his tongue until she flooded his mouth with her sweet nectar.

Her legs fell to the side, Sam kissed her pussy lips and crawled from between her legs and plopped down next to her, he lifted the pillow off her face and raised an eyebrow in amusement. Mercedes wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him tenderly on the lips; Sam scooped Mercedes in his arms and deepened the kiss. He rubbed his erection against her soft skin, Mercedes reached down and wrapped her hand around the head of his shaft and squeezed, Sam growled softly in his throat.

"In the second drawer," Mercedes whispered, "I have a surprise for you."

Sam momentarily rolled off her and opened the second drawer of the nightstand, imagine his surprise when he took out a box of Captain American's condoms; he looked back at Mercedes giving her a nose scrunching smile. He opened the box and took out several gold wrappers.

"Happy birthday." She sang, sweetly.

"I can't wait to try it out." he smirked. Sam climbed back into bed, and opened the wrapper, Mercedes helped him put on the condom, they both giggled at the Captain American shield on the tip.

Mercedes lay back on the pillows and held her breath in anticipation; Sam guided the head of his dick to the opening of her pussy and slowly entered her. They both gasped as their bodies became one. Mercedes wrapped her legs around his slim waist and her arms around Sam's neck pulling him closer to her. Sam ever so slowly rolled his hips; sliding his dick deeper inside her, his breath hitched; the feeling of her warmth wrapped around his shaft was indescribable. Mercedes' nails raked against his back, drawing tiny specks of blood as he thrust in and out of her.

"Sammy," she whispered in his ear, breathing heavily. "That's feels so good baby…oh god Sammy." She traced the shell of his ear with her tongue before sucking his earlobe into her mouth to prevent herself from moaning too loudly. Mercedes pressed her thighs tightly around Sam's waist; she lifted her hips off the bed to meet his thrusts, her vaginal muscles tightened around his dick. "Faster Sammy, I'm getting ready to cum." Sam adjusted his rhythm accordingly. A few strokes later; Mercedes bit down on his shoulder as she came – marking him.

"Mercedes," Sam gasped, thrusting in and out of her quickly as his own climax began to overtake him. "Mercedes." he cradled his head in the hollow of her neck, trembling as he came. Sam relaxed on top her taking a deep breath and exhaling slowly. He slowly pulled out, making sure not to spill the contents of the condom and threw it away in the wastebasket next to Mercedes' bed.

Mercedes pulled back the covers; Sam climbed in next to her and pulled him in her arms.

"Were the condom, okay?" Mercedes asked.

"I have no complaints." He answered. "Do you?"

"Nope," she said, popping the _p. _"When I saw them, I said yeah that's my Sammy, Captain America."

"And don't you forget it babe," he kissed her on the cheek. "I really don't want to go to school tomorrow." He groaned. "I wanna stay here, in bed with you."

"I feel the same way, but we already missed a day of school." Mercedes replied. "I don't want Coach Sylvester calling my parents if I missed a second day of glee boot camp."

"I guess you're right," Sam yawned, closing his eyes. "All the excitement from this weekend is finally catching up with me."

Mercedes nodded, closing her eyes. "I guess I can talk my parents into letting me skip my first two classes, it shouldn't be that hard."

"That's great babe, what time does your parents leave for work?"

"8:30."

"Are you going to feed me breakfast?"

"We have tons of cereal."

"What kind of host are you? I was thinking eggs, toast and beacon."

"It's not your birthday anymore."

"Meany."

"Ha, I'm far from it." she kissed his chest. "Go to sleep, Sammy."

"Okay."

Fifteen minutes later…

"Mercedes?"

"Yes, Sammy?" Mercedes mumbled sleepily.

"I love you."

"I love you too, now go to sleep."

"Alright, but I have to tell you one more thing."

Mercedes opened her eyes and looked at him.

"What is it Sammy?" she was getting a little annoyed.

"Thank you for the best birthday I ever had." He placed a finger under her chin and lifted her face, to meet his. "I love you, Mercedes-soon-to-be-Evans-Jones." he gave her a kiss that left her breathless.

"I love you too, Sam Evans." She said, as a smile spread on her lips.

**A/N: To be continue in the sequel...Thanks for reading! Love y'all**


End file.
